Explosion
by graytreason
Summary: Roy and his unit go undercover to find the perpetrators who caused the destruction of central command. But when Ed lets his feelings be known even before their mission begins Roy is left with a decision.
1. A reunion and confession

This was getting ridiculous. Roy had that little hope that when he did get promoted he would be able to shift the mass amount of paperwork onto some poor newly promoted colonel. But instead his load increased tenfold with the also newly promoted Major Hawkeye delivering stacks by the barrow. There were going to be stern words with the new Führer, he was beginning to think the Grumman had done this on purpose. The man clearly never finished his own paperwork before the ending of the previous Führer were put in motion, when he was a General. It had been 6 months since then and central had finally returned back to normality after the brutal reign of the homunculus Wrath. New laws put in place, obviously with mixed responses. Military presence still remained the same but less strict, once again had mixed opinions. Roy knew that change was needed in order for the public to regain confidence in its military again, but there were still some strong Bradley supporters so resistance was going to always be present. He didn't need to worry about it though, each command post had the factions under strong surveillance, undercover of course, and reporting back if there was any cause for concern. Sure a few scuffles have broken out between both sides, but nothing on a serious scale.

"Major, can you please stop bringing more in when I've not even gone through the first pile." After watching yet another stack of paperwork being placed on the floor. "How the hell can you expect me to get this done on time?"

"Comes with the job sir, whether you like it or not you're the only general in the entire military." Before finding some free floor space to dump the files

"What if I can get someone to help me?"

"Forget it Roy, I'm not doing your work, I'm not qualified, sufficient rank and defiantly not paid enough to do something like that."

"I'm not the only General in the military anyway."

"Fine, highest ranking general, but I very much doubt you'll get the others to help you."

She had a point, there was no way on God's earth that Olivier Armstrong will come back from the northern border to have a cup of tea and to help out an old friend with some paperwork, she'll probably castrate him, and Roy needed his manhood intact.  
There was one other person he could ask, but would likely know the response of 'Get lost Bastard' or somewhere along those lines. He hadn't even seen him in the past six months, but like him he was promoted four ranks to Major General. The hero of the people, now also the hero of Amestris.

"Is Edward in central?"

Riza sighed knowing exactly what she had to do "Came back just this morning.." before walking out the door.

Roy sat back in his seat with a smile, hoping that for some miraculous chance that Ed would agree to help him with the seemingly never ending task of signing pieces of paper. The Fullmetal Alchemist has been keeping an incredibly low profile since that day, immediatly heading back to Resembool with his brother, successfully back in his own body again. He missed having the little guy around in a way, remembering him when he joined the military through the years they had some differences, but they made a great team. Yet with his goal completed as to getting his brother's body back he remained under his command. He gave the young blonde the chance to leave, all he had to do was sign the release form and he was free from the clutches of the military. Yet he refused, instead asking for a break from active duty. During that time no contact was made between the Elrics and the Flame Alchemist, he had to admit he was looking forward to find out what the blonde had done in his time away. He did feel guilty in a way after all Ed had only just returned to his post, and now Roy was hoping that he'd spend most of the day and probably night in the confines of his office reading and signing paperwork.  
A knock at the door snapped him from his little reminisce

"Yes?"

"You asked for me.." There was only one person who would talk to him so informally as that..

"Yes, come in Fullmetal."

Roy requested that he'd keep his military name, their enemies didn't need to know that the blonde could no longer use Alchemy. Plus just calling him 'Elric' like he called the rest of his team by their surname just didn't seem right.  
The door creaked open and a figure stepped through before the wooden panel shut behind him. Roy stared in disbelief at the young man walking to his desk. This was not the Edward Elric that left central six months ago. His height has increased significantly, no longer the little shrimp who went crazy every time shortness was mentioned in a sentence. Now standing in front of him was a young man brimming with confidence and a strong posture. Out from the sleeveless shirt his right arm, that was once just aluminium, carbon fibre, wires and screws, had finally caught up with his left in terms of muscle and build. His blonde hair in an plain ponytail stretching down his back, bangs framing his face perfectly.

"You know Mustang it is rude to stare.."

He snapped out of his trance as the young blonde man took his seat on the other side of the desk, arms folded in front of him awaiting what his superior officer summoned him for.

"It seems you finally started puberty Fullmetal." Ed glared at him.

_'Way to go Roy, first day back you want to ask for his help and you begin to insult him.'_

"This better not be you immediatly sending me out somewhere, I may not be able to use alchemy any more but that doesn't mean you throw me into a crappy assignment.." He looked at the pile of paper to the side of his desk before taking the top sheet and reading the contents.

"Major General Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist..."

Said person immediatly raised his hand up to stop him from proceeding any further. The only time Roy Mustang ever used Ed's complete title was when he wanted something that wasn't in the young blonde's job description. Ed was a genius, but even he didn't require his brain power to know what the general wanted from him. The evidence was all around him, and from the times he was just a plain young state alchemist he knew Roy had a problem whenever it came to paperwork.

"No."

The older man was taken back "I haven't even asked you..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted

"You don't need to, I can see." Replacing the paper to it's corresponding file

"...Please Ed."

The golden orbs widened with shock "Is the great General Roy Mustang pleading!?"

Roy broke eye contact and looked to the only clear part on his desk, following the wooden pattern with the tip of his finger, muttering something that would be inaudible to anyone else but Edward.

"Huh? What's that? I couldn't quite hear you?" Putting his hand behind his ear. It was clear he heard it, but he just needed to hear it once more.

"Yes Ed, I'm pleading with you."

The blonde smirked as eye contact resumed, he was going to milk this moment for all it's worth. There was no way this chance would come again.

"So what's in it for me?"

"My eternal gratitude."

He shook his head. Usually that worked against everyone else.

"A pay rise?"

No again. Who doesn't want more money?

"Another holiday?"

Nope. Who could resist that?

"A bye for any state alchemist exam in the future?"

No. Roy was perplexed, what person in their right mind would turn down basically having a free ride for the rest of their military service?  
There was only one more thing he could think of.

"...A...promotion?" Why he'd want another one would be anyone's guess. Both men had been immediatly boosted up rank by four. He didn't want to be a general too did he?  
Ed rose from his seat, placing his hands on the small empty part on the desk and leaned into Roy, who in turn leaned closer.

"What I want Roy is.."

The building shook followed by a loud rumble causing the paperwork stacks to topple and books to fall from the large bookcases. Ed stood up properly with concern on his face, looking around the room before looking back to his superior.

"Earthquake?" Roy picked up his office telephone in an attempt to ring someone, but the line was dead. It was a strong vibration, but surely not enough to affect the switchboard.

"I'll go find out." The General watched the blonde quickly head out the door in search of answers.

It gave Roy a moment to think, what was it that Ed wanted? He refused a pay rise and a holiday, any other soldier would have accepted those terms, heck even he would of accepted those terms if it was Grumman asking him. Roy's eternal gratitude should have worked, he doesn't give that out for free. It's a rare, once in a lifetime experience if the very own Flame Alchemist would offer something like that, especially over something so simple as paperwork. Thinking of paperwork he sighed knowing that Hawkeye would not help him re organise the mess that was scattered on the floor...what colour was his carpet again?  
Did Ed he want his own unit? His own personal assistant? He'd only just returned from his 6 month break so surely him just asking to do a bit of paperwork didn't make him want to nullify the contract? Ed was the best soldier he had, he didn't want to lose him.

The door suddenly burst open "Roy! East wing has completely collapsed!"

The General quickly rose from his desk "Evacuate all personnel immediatly and get them far away from this place as possible!"

The older Elric nodded and took off to evacuate the west wing whilst Roy took central.

Every office, toilet, storage cupboard and library were checked and cleared before another heavy vibration rocked the building, there was no way this was an earthquake now. Mustang's heart stopped in its tracks, he wasn't one to show his emotions but he was filled with worry and fear, Ed's search area had just been attacked. His search area was clear anyway, his legs moved as fast as they could no longer concerned for his own safety, but that of his subordinates. Before he knew it he had crashed into the very man he ran to search for.

"Shit, Ed are you alright!?" Quickly grabbing the fallen blonde's arm to pull him back to his feet.

"Apart from being bulldozed by you, yeah I'm alright. I got that side evacuated just in time and came to find you."

"Protocol says that when your area is cleared you also get out yourself!"

"Yeah well when have I ever followed protocol, I wasn't leaving you behind Roy!"

In any other situation Mustang would throw the book at him, but at this moment he was relieved that he was safe. He didn't want the long wait to find out if he was caught in the collapse or even killed in it. With East and West wing destroyed it was only a matter of time before the central part of the building would collapse. The two men headed to the staircase in a fast sprint through several joined rooms and into the library.  
The exit was in sight, but instead of running forward they were falling down.

The blonde coughed himself awake, slowly opening his eyes to be greeted by complete darkness. He wiggled his fingers and toes with no problems, at least he didn't have any broken bones.

"Roy?" He called out into the darkness in a hope his commanding officer was alright, but received no reply. "Roy?...Roy!?"

A groan emulated some five feet away from him "Sorry to disappoint you Ed...but you're not getting a promotion to general just yet.."

Ed moved to the voice before his hand connected with Roy's boot. "I don't want your stinking job anyway, you can keep it."

Roy chuckled before coughing out the dust from his lungs. Ed placed his hand to where the generals back would have been but was greeted with nothing but air. Ed began to worry, he was still laying down.

"Can you sit up?"

"No, my arm is trapped."

Ed found out that he was lying on his back. Feeling his way across the general's torso to his right arm, only to be greeted by brick and metal blocking the route any further than his bicep.

"It's not broken, I can move my hand."

Ed knew that they could do nothing until help arrives, as tempting as it was to get Roy to use his flame alchemy there was a risk that a gas pipe had burst and an explosion in such a confined area would have fatal consequences, and with one hand available he couldn't even use basic alchemy to get them out of there. The blonde felt around the area to the sides and above their heads gently as to not disturb any of the debris. To the left where Roy's arm was trapped there was nothing but metal, brick and wood, but to the right and above he felt a couple of solid wood structures.

"Saved by a couple of bookcases." He shook his head in disbelief.

"We should run into libraries more often." Roy chuckled before clearing his airwaves once again, hearing Ed sit back down next to him.

"How far do you think we've fallen?"

"Who knows, we could be near the top of the rubble with us being on the fourth floor or we could be on the ground floor with everything piled on top of us. All we can do is wait to be rescued, could take minutes...could take hours."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Great first day back huh.." The general's voice broke the quietness.

"As first days go, at least it was interesting. Don't think many people can say they've had to evacuate a building and then survived getting crushed by rubble thanks to a library.."  
The thought that had been on Roy's mind came to surface. "You could be in Resembool with your brother, retired from the military and living your life. You hated it here. Why did you decide to stay after your goal was achieved?"

Ed took a few moments before speaking "Because yours hasn't been fulfilled."

Roy was taken back, he didn't leave because he wasn't Führer?

"Like Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye and Fuery we were all still helping you to reach that. I promised on Hughes' grave I will help you, just as you helped me get Al's body back."

For the first time in a long time Roy was speechless. The loyalty his unit have shown to their commander was second to none, and now this is the first time Ed has ever said anything like this, the once immature brat had turned into a mature and respectful young man.

"We may have not been on the same wavelength and argued a fair few times, but as the years have gone by I've really admired your dedication and we've been getting along so much better. It felt wrong to just throw it all away."

"You're a valuable asset to my squad Ed, Alchemy or not it doesn't matter."

Ed smiled, not that Roy could see it and laid down next to him "Don't get all sentimental on me Roy."

"Look who's talking. At one point today I thought you were going to quit because I asked you to help me with some paperwork."

"As if. I just wanted to see you squirm, have to say I was quite surprised when you actually said please. I wish I had something to record that with!"

Mustang cursed the blonde mentally.

"Roy I told you why I've stayed and I'm not going anywhere until it's been accomplished."

"So what was the negotiation about then, just to see me make a fool of myself?"

"Yes...and no..."

Roy could hear the hesitation and uncertainty in Fullmetal's voice. "You were going to actually propose something?"

"I might have done, but there's no point now, forget it" He turned to his side with his back to The Flame.

He sounded..disappointed? That's not something that comes out of Ed's mouth often. Frustration yes, but never disappointed. Using his free hand he placed it to what he found out was Ed's back.

"You want to talk about it?" He received no reply "If something is bothering you, you know you can always talk to me about it."

Ed took a deep breath and rolled onto his other side so he was now facing Roy. Sure he couldn't see him but he knew he was waiting and ready to listen.  
"For years I've been asking myself if it was a lost cause...which is why I was going to put it forward as a proposition in that way if it was refused it could easily be laughed off as a joke."

The blonde stalled, thinking of a way to say what it was without sounding lame or cheesy but no matter what he thought of it all sounded bad. He was a genius, could tell anyone the complex theories concerning Alchemy, equivalent exchange, the components required for a transmutation, yet something as simple as this stumps him.  
Not far away they could hear the soldiers calling out for any survivors Roy called out to them verifying their position, situation and how many.  
Ed clenched his fist, irritated with himself for not being able to say it and there was only one option left and with time running out before they are rescued a moment like this wouldn't happen again.

"Fuck it.."

Ed sat up onto his elbow, it was now or never. His left hand skimmed the general's shoulder before finding a suitable flat surface. Now leaning over his superior he slowly brought his head down quickly running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip he proceeded until his mouth rested on top of Roy's. The feel was electric to the blonde, sending goosebumps all over his body at the realisation he was kissing The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, General of the Amestris military, his superior and next in line to Führer. For years he wanted this, years he craved for just this very moment, even if he was rejected he would die happy knowing he got this one chance to embrace a man he's admired since joining as a state alchemist. Hiding his feeling he disguised it with anger, but the admiration for his man never left him. He wanted it to last much longer but it was best he pulled away.

"Actions speak louder than words, right?"

Ed shielded his eyes as light poured through the hole. He was now able to look around the confined space, over to where he first woke up. He came to terms that both men had a very lucky escape with Roy being just a tad bit unlucky getting his arm trapped.

"You alright sirs?" One of the rescuers called out.

"I'm fine, but the General's arm is trapped. It's not broken but I didn't want to risk a collapse." Ed called back.

More debris was pulled aside as the afternoon light filtered through before an arm reached out to the blonde.

"Come on Ed, let's get you checked out just in case." Havoc smiled, grateful that his superiors were alright.

Ed looked down to Roy, who's eyes never seemed to have left him since the blonde's moment of bravery. He was caked in dust, the once navy blue uniform now a blueish brown, dark hair now beige. What was going through the general's head he didn't know and wouldn't know for a while as he turned grabbing Havoc's open hand to pull him out into the fresh air.

Ed surveyed the area as he was lead to an awaiting ambulance. Central headquarters was destroyed, nothing but a pile of rubble where the once grand building stood. Placing one foot in the door of the vehicle he looked back as a group of five people carefully begin to move pieces of debris to free The Flame Alchemist.

* * *

**So I return with a new FMA:B story! Been a while. This was only to be a two part story but I am now combining it with my other story idea.  
This is an eventual RoyEd and it will be spread out over numerous chapters.**  
**~Hope to see you in the next chapter!~ **


	2. Ed's turmoil

"Edward, how are you?" Cain Fuery called as he entered along with Havoc and Breda, saluting their senior before pulling up chairs next to the bed. They echoed on the pristine tiled floor. It was one of the benefits of a high ranking officer, if the need to be hospitalised arose you would get your own room free of the coughing and whatever else people would bring in to these kind of places. The memories of when he was younger in the waiting room being coughed and sneezed on from all angles wasn't exactly the most wonderful experience. There was always a chance you'd leave with something different than what you went in with.

"I'm absolutely fine. As soon as they finish some routine tests I'm free to go." In all honestly he was fed up with being prodded and poked, the quicker he got out of here the better.

"From what Jean said you and the general had a lucky escape."

Fullmetal laughed " Yeah so it seems, so I'd happily give you guys some advice. If you happen to be in a building that's about to collapse and you can't escape in time, head to the library."

"Yeah that was just a fluke." Havoc chimed in "I saw how small that space was. If either of you fell slightly to the left or right you would of been crushed. Heck Roy was lucky enough."

Maybe it was a fluke, but to Ed that moment released a new chapter either way in his life. Admitting his feelings to his boss by use of physical contact will either make Roy run for the hills, mind you even if he wanted to at the time he was trapped, suspend him for sexual conduct or accept who he is and they continue their daily lives like nothing had ever happened. He would dream that Roy would accept and begin a relationship with him but everyone knew what Roy is like. The womaniser, the chick magnet, the one night wonder..the list was endless. Ed was pretty sure he was with his new conquest only just last night, which didn't exactly make him feel better. He didn't care that the man was fourteen years older then him, he didn't care about rank, it didn't even matter that he was a man. Ed was sure of his feelings years ago and now that he made them known it was a relief and a huge weight off his shoulders..if was just the aftermath he was concerned about.

"How is the General?"

"From what we know his arms not broken, got a few grazes and grit embedded under the skin, bit of a cough but that was expected from the dust. We haven't been able to see him apart from Major Hawkeye, being his assistant 'n' all, but the guy'll live. But once again the heroes of Amestris have once again saved many lives, everyone has been accounted for in the central and west wings." Breda continued "The east wing did, of course, suffer casualties, they are still bringing them in. It is really crowded down there with worried family members desperate for info, but there are no reports of any fatalities at the present time. So all in all a lucky escape."

The relief washed over the Fullmetal Alchemist that everyone in the central military was alive. But he'd wish people would stop calling him the hero of Amestris. Only him and Roy had been given that title, but everyone helped. He was well known anyway what with being the youngest ever State Alchemist, not to mention being minimized by his younger brother in a full suit of armour..that attracted more than enough attention. He never bragged about being 'Hero of the people'. But one thing he was sure of was Roy using his newest acquired title to get even more women as well as having the title of General.

"Do we know how this happened?"

Fuery shook his head "We won't know for a few days yet, all we know is that there were three explosions, a high possibility it was a rebel group, but we can't rule anything else out at the moment until the investigation unit have finished their...well.. investigations."

The central headquarters investigation unit were the best in Amestris, fast, effective and incredibly efficient. Leaving no stone unturned they could solve a murder within a couple of days. Ed knew they'd get answers soon, but then there was another major problem.

"What's going to happen since central headquarters have been destroyed? How are we going to solve this? We can't just sit in a bar and work on something so sensitive"

"You'll be working at the General's house." Major Hawkeye walked through the door at just the right time. "He needs to rest, but is determined to catch whoever did this so he's offered his home as our office until central has been re built."

Havoc's eyebrows raised under his fringe "You know that will take a while right? Did the general hit his head or something? Fair enough his house is huge, but.."

"He's offering his dining room as base of investigations and six bedrooms, putting it simply we are going to be living there either until our office has been rebuilt or until the investigation is complete."

The thoughts that were flowing through Ed's mind..he didn't know if he could be in Roy's presence for so long. Even if Roy had accepted his sexuality there was no telling what would happen. Awkwardness defiantly, him being ignored was also a possibility, then again Roy may not even like the thought of Ed being there in the first place. As much as he wanted to be near his superior it scared him.

Within a few hours Ed was discharged on a clean bill of health. By the time he was discharged Roy was able to have visitors, but blonde made up the excuse that he was tired and started to head home instead. As much as he wanted to see his superior he needed to give him space to think.  
He took a detour from his usual route home to the site of where central command once stood. Walking through the cordon without the need to even flash his State Alchemist registered pocket watch, being known does have its perks. He remembered to back when he was younger he was even accused of stealing the watch to try and get a discount or no one would believe he was an alchemist and interrogated him, that was when he always needed Roy to back him up. Ed couldn't remember when the first time his feelings for the older man came to the surface but it wasn't that long into his military service. There was something about him, the smirk, the dark eyes, the unkempt hair heck even how bad ass he looked every time he readied his fingers to click and release his alchemy. There had been many a night where he thought about those fingers..but now wasn't the time.  
Walking up the steps to the building itself, it looked normal. The thick grey concrete walls were still standing complete with the flags over the archway, it didn't look like this afternoon happened, but when he walked through all he was greeted with was destruction. The wall behind the building itself at least remained intact, keeping the citizens of Amestris from having to see what became of the central structure of their great country. Multiple teams were still scouring under the rubble of the east wing for more survivors under whatever light was available as the evening sunlight began to fade to darkness.

"Major General sir!"

Ed turned to see who was greeting him "Come now Vato, I told you to just address me like a civilian."

"Ah..sorry Ed, I thought since so many people were around it would be best to address you formally. I take it you have been discharged from the hospital."  
The blonde nodded and smiled slightly before looking back to the debris "Any news?"

"There are around ten people still missing, no injuries that are life threatening at present. Six teams working on rescue and another three working on document recovery."

"Document recovery?"

"Main priority are the files in Fuhrer and General's offices."

A thought just occurred to Ed "Was the Fuhrer in the building?"

"No, luckily he was inspecting the new building work to his house at the time of collapse."

Figures. They always seem to be elsewhere when something serious happens..

"Will I see you at the General's home?"

"I will be bringing files from time to time but not properly until Investigations have found the cause of collapse."

Ed nodded taking one look at the rubble before turning to head back home. His excuse for tiredness was becoming a reality, but as soon as his head hit the fluffy pillow he was fully awake, unable to sleep as his mind went into overdrive concerning his superior. It was going to be a long night.

xXx

Within less than twenty four hours he was summoned to his General's house to begin their investigation. It was the first time Ed had ever been to Mustang's house. Past the gates and the eyesore of an eleven foot tall concrete wall with barbed wire lining the top was a thinly gravelled driveway. Rows of brightly coloured flowers of different species and hues lead the way to the grand estate. The lawn was a beautiful luscious two shade of green, freshly cut and thriving. Ed had turned down the chance to move into a bigger home, since it was only him with Alphonse living in Risembool and travelling the world there was no need to waste such a grand space. He stepped out of the car as it came to a halt in front of the house itself,the architecture was a work of art in itself. Six foot high glass windows decorated the ground floor whilst the upper floor were more of a reasonable size. Four giant Corinthian pillars made the porch leading to a stunning decorated the door with very detailed carvings of a forest, complete with animals, his fingers slid over the indentations able to feel every nook and cranny. Why did Roy need a house this big just for himself?  
'Compensating for-' Ed quickly removed that line of thought. Now was not the time to be thinking about Roy's crotch, and of the rumours that was no doubt spread around Amestris it definitely didn't mention anything being small.  
As the doors opened he slowly glanced around the reception. In front of him was a stone staircase spiralling both ways to the upper floors, there wasn't any artwork on the walls, just a few hanging baskets containing some more colourful flowers.  
Havoc led Edward into what would be their office for the time being. The dining room, consisting of one table able to seat twenty, right in the center. All spare chairs were removed with only seven remaining, spread out with three people on either side with one chair at the end looking down the entire length, knowingly Roy's seat. He looked around to find no sign of their commanding officer.

"Take a seat Ed."

Taking the last remaining seat furthest away from where Roy would be sitting he looked to the small pile of folders stacked perfectly to the side. Hawkeye stood from her place at the table to address her comrades.

"The General has to rest for a couple more days before he can join us. Each of us have some of the files that have been gathered from central command. Major Falman is leading the investigation as what happened the other day and will be bringing files from the site throughout the day. The orders from the General were to search through the files for any leads and clues. As we know the main suspects are the King Bradley supporters, but that may not even be true, but we have to wait for the cause of the collapse before taking any action."

They all got straight to work scanning page after page. Ed was taking notes before placing files on different parts of the table from irrelevant to highly important. As much as it pained him it was also a relief that Roy wasn't able to work just yet, that he didn't have to see him, but of course knowing that he was in the same building made the blonde anxious.

The day came and went quickly, Ed was driven home reluctantly by Havoc, the Captain didn't understand why he wouldn't want to stay in such a luxurious place. Not only was it going to be their place of work but the flame also insisted that the unit stayed there as well, he had enough spare bedrooms and it would make it easier on them in case they stayed later or even pulled all nighters.  
The blonde immediatly went to bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before the outcome of his actions that day would be revealed. How was Roy going to react? Was he going to fire him? Force him to leave? Accept him for who he was? Just pretend nothing had happened? Shaking his head he closed his eyes, central command was a pile of rubble, the ones responsible were walking free and here he was worrying about whether his superior would kick him out of the military. With the situation at hand they needed all the manpower possible, his own problem would be no doubt be solved after the investigation was over, or so he hoped. Roy didn't push him away or yell for even kissing him that was a positive, but then again it could have just been the shock of the situation... anyone would be. A colleague you've known for four years that you have helped develop from a nobody to State alchemist and through the ranks to major general. A colleague you trust deeply and help in a time of need then decides to let his emotions free admitting to you that he cares with more than just friendship. Was he acting immature about the whole situation? In a way yes, but it was the only way he knew, he'd never fallen for someone before and in a way hoped that he wouldn't have to again.

* * *

**I apologise for any grammar mistakes. My head has kinda switched off due a horrid week for me, but I've done my best. This will most likely be the only chapter without Roy..even I don't like it XD  
**

**Next chapter Ed comes face to face with Roy for the first time since the incident~**


	3. Nerves

The long walk to Roy's mansion woke him up somewhat from the tiredness caused my a mere three hours sleep thanks to the never ending scenarios going through his head bracing for when him and Mustang finally talk about that kiss. Taking out his state alchemist certified pocket watch he pressed the top, letting the casing flip open. He arrived a bit too early before work started so he took the chance to explore and roam the gardens at the back of the house. He had to say it was a beautiful sight. The flowers were in full bloom, the colours complimented well together as blues sat next to purples, who in turn next to reds, a basis of the colour wheel primary and secondary colours, with each row of colour being a different tone from the one before changing from bright closest to the path to dark furthest away. The smells that entered through his nostrils were amazing, better than anything he had smelt before. He took a seat on a wooden bench situated in the center a few feet from a small fountain. He took his time admiring the sea of colour in the morning sunlight. It was one of the most stunning sights he had ever seen and one that will remain in his memory, maybe there was some perks of having a massive house to yourself. He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to heighten, the sound of the water slowly cascading and the birds singing their morning tune was so relaxing, so much his eyelids became to heavy to open as he drifted off to sleep.

A gentle hand gently shook his shoulder, the golden eyes snapped open in realisation that he'd nodded off.

"It's very tranquil isn't it?" Major Hawkeye took the vacant seat next to him complete in military uniform. "But maybe a bit too relaxing it seems." Gently smiling at him

Ed rubbed the sleep from eyes and stretched "How did you know I was here?"

"Just happened to look out the window and see the ponytail. Thought you might like some company. "

"I came here a bit too early so I decided to take a look around and came across this place. It reminds me of back home in Resembool, the grass, the flowers. It's just one of those places you can forget your troubles and just relax."

"Forgive me for being blunt Ed, but are you regretting coming back here?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you said about forgetting troubles and relaxing. You could be living your own life in Resembool with your family away from the conflict and dangers being in the military. Your goal was achieved when you restored your brother back to his body."

Was everyone in this unit going to question his decision to remain in central? Slouching for his arms to rest on his knees Ed leaned forward remembering the moment with Roy, trapped under the rubble.

"I have no regrets. As much as I always have a connection there with Al, Winry and Pinako something keeps drawing me back to this place"

_Or someone.. I've done what I wanted ... needed to do, the rest is up to him to decide_.

They sat in silence looking out into the vast colours of spring for a few moments before the blonde female broke the peace

"Come on, we'd best go in. The others have already arrived and started." She stood up and Ed just nodded allowing her to walk on ahead before he quickly rose from his seat, placing his hands in his pockets before continuing back to the house. Movement from one of the windows in the upper floors caught his attention, he stopped and saw a figure looking out to him. His eyes met with the dark orbs of the very person he came back for. His face was blank, not giving the blonde any clue as to what his fate would be in the next coming days. Taking a deep breath he carried on through the house into the dining room and taking his seat unable to hide a big yawn as he began to resume his work from the previous day.

"Told you you should have stayed here Ed, less travel, good comfy bed, free breakfast.." Havoc petted his full belly "I could get used to this."

Fuery was quick to respond "Havoc now is not the time to be bragging, what if the General heard you say that?"

"The General did hear that.."

All heads turned to see the Flame Alchemist leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and eyes closed. How long he had been there was anyone's guess.

"Sir, you're supposed to be resting!" Hawkeye demanded

"Resting because of a grazed arm? Thank you for your concern major, but we have a case to solve and I'd rather not lay in bed doing nothing whilst all my unit are searching hard for the perpetrator...Oh.. " He looked to Havoc "Don't make yourself too comfy Jean, as soon as there are four walls standing I'm sending you back to headquarters. My hospitality only goes for so long."

"Pfft, your hospitality would be endless if it were a woman."

Roy decided not to answer that remark and take his seat at the head of the table and began reading through the newest files that were brought in. These kind of files he didn't mind, he didn't have to sign the bottom of every page.  
Ed tried his best to concentrate on the typed sheet in front of him, but his mind and eyes kept wandering over to Roy. The unkempt hair that fell over his eyes, they way his white shirt had the top two buttons undone showing a small part of his collarbone. The sleeves rolled up just past his elbow showing off the bandage of his then trapped arm. His mind going back to that afternoon, the feel of his lips on Roy's own. He wanted to do it again, he was craving it, he wanted to feel the other's lips move with him. Someone coughed snapping Ed from his trance and causing the blonde to quickly scribble some gibberish down he had to be careful, he seemed to be showing his motives and feelings a lot more than what he should. He could probably bet that if someone catches him staring at Roy without a scowl there were going to be questions asked. One last time he glanced to his superior letting his eyes focus on the lips that his tongue just ran over lasting more than a couple of seconds a thumb came up and scratched just under the lower lip, the golden orbs snapped up to see the dark ones of his superior looking back right at him, still with that emotionless expression, maybe his brow furrowed slightly. But it was enough of a wake up call to resume his work and concentrate on the task set for him. It was clear Mustang wasn't happy with the sudden attention he was receiving.

Getting into late afternoon Falman arrived with more than just a few files. It took several car trips from the demolished building to the generals house to deliver them all. After ordering which files goes where he finally turned and acknowledged Mustang with a salute.

"I believe this is all of the relevant documents you need sir, the rest will be handled by investigations, they will share whatever information they come across if it will be an assistance to us."

Roy looked to the multiple piles covering the remaining floor space trying to make sense as to why he had so many.

"Major Falman, I asked for the files concerning people associated with Bradley or supporters that have been in our custody, I didn't ask you to bring the entire file system from central with you."

"Yes we did as you requested sir, that's those small piles over there."

Roy looked over to the much bigger piles covering over half his floor space "Then what are those about?"

"That's your paperwork sir."

The look on the general's face was priceless causing everyone but Falman and Hawkeye to laugh hysterically. The poor man looked like he just seen a ghost. "How have I got so much?"

"Well sir those piles there.." Pointing to the stacks closest to him "..were recovered from the remains of your office. And those piles there requires authorisation for the rebuilding of central headquarters including people involved, expenses, materials..."

Roy stood up rather dramatically causing his chair to fall over behind him interrupting the intelligence officer before he spoke further "That's the Führer's job! Why aren't you giving those to him!?"

"Ah...well...you see sir...for safety measures...Führer Grumman has gone away.."

"WHAT!?" The deep voice echoed throughout the hall, heck even throughout the whole house.  
"You are.. acting Führer.. sir..." Right now the major was starting to fear for his life as Mustang placed an ignition glove over his right hand and out stretched his arm, ready to snap his fingers for an attack. Havoc and Breda ,being the closest, lept into action to restrain their superior

"I only want to burn some of them!" He yelled out

Breda, using his brute strength, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back as Havoc battled to remove the ignition glove, which took longer than expected since Mustang balled his hand into a tight fist. With one glove finally taken the blonde then set his sights on the other glove, hidden in the other hand. Both men knew that wouldn't be the end of it and began to do a full clothing search finding spare pair of the white clothed gloves complete with the transmutation circle of his flame alchemy and a lighter. With themselves now feeling safe Breda released his commanding officer.

Havoc patted him on the shoulder "Just think of it this way Roy, you're Führer for the time being. Sure it's acting Führer, but Führer nonetheless!"

Fullmetal couldn't help but smirk at the way his face paled even more, as the onyx eyes stared in disbelief at his extra workload.

The day went by so fast that it was already late evening. The platoon had retired to their rooms for the day and Roy was left all on his own in a massive dining room surrounded by mounds and mounds of paperwork. His head rested on his left hand whilst his right turned the page after reading the contents. He didn't take note of anyone entering the room until a cup of coffee was placed in his line of sight. Quickly sitting upright thinking it was Hawkeye about to scold him for slacking when instead it was Ed taking the seat nearest him.

"I thought you went home."

"Well I did say that I'd help you with your paperwork so here I am." He grabbed the first file nearest to him and began to read.

Roy took a sip of the scolding coffee and continued on, thankful that he had an extra pair of hands even though it would still take them both a long time to even get through a couple of piles yet alone the fifteen on the floor. And since he was acting Führer he was going to get more piles by the day. He sighed and signed the final sheet for conformation to the action to continue before putting the file on a completed pile.

"When I am Führer properly I'm getting rid of all this paperwork business, this is ridiculous.."

"I agree with you, why do you need to confirm that you want central command re built and an excuse for a late library book?"

"Hmm.." Roy rubbed his chin "That depends how long they've had the book in their possession."

"..Two days...he borrowed it the day the whole place collapsed."

"His workplace fell to the ground, people are working non stop trying to find out what happened, retrieve any important information that would be bad if it falls into the wrong hands and he's worried about.." He looked over to Ed's sheet "..a book on plant life.." He took the folder and threw it across the room "Not on our list of priorities."

"You know you're probably going to get a report of every book damaged..from the main library to the three smaller ones"

Roy face planted the table with a massive sigh before they continued on in silence, the only noises were of pen on paper, page turning and thrown folders.

"Edward.." The blonde stopped halfway through his signature and looked to Roy who now had his hands clasped together in front of him on the table, his eyes looking down at the table. "..about what happened at headquarters..."

* * *

Firstly if Roy was a bit ooc then I'm sorry. This chapter had caused me so many problems and it still doesn't seem right. the first half especially was just so this chapter wasn't so short. I'll see if I can get chapter 4 out much sooner to make it up to you guys.


	4. Not what you want to hear

The moment the blonde had been waiting for had finally come, placing the pen down quietly showing he had his full attention, but his eyes never left the paper below him. What would happen? Would he accept him? Reject him? Would he be kicked out of the military?  
Roy took a deep breath and was about to speak when the door creaked open and Major Hawkeye walked in with two cups of coffee, placing them beside the two men.

".. thank you for helping me evacuate the building"

Their eyes came into contact, Ed knew that was not what Roy wanted to say. Before he sounded anxious and then as soon as Hawkeye walked through the door he returned to his normal demeanour.

"Think nothing of it, I wasn't going to let you do it on your own. Heaven forbid if something happened to you.. I'd have to be acting Führer."

Right now Ed could do was act like he always did and even though most of what he said was the utmost truth like if Roy had died...it wasn't something worth thinking about.

He looked over to his colleague "Major, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I have been, it is eight in the morning, sir." She pulled the thick curtains open to allow the morning sunlight in through the windows. The two generals squinted as their eyes were attacked as the lights were turned off as the natural source illuminated the room. Then the realisation that they were up throughout the whole night just signing paperwork and the only time Roy had to bring up their little coming together just had to be much too late for them to even talk about it. But since the incident had been brought up it now gave Ed the chance to talk to the older man in private. But wouldn't that be still putting pressure on him? Roy had to say what he wanted to say on his own terms. Ed didn't want to look like one of those desperate women that kept calling, begging the general for his attention, he hated people like that anyway.  
Soon after the rest of the unit walked in, taking their seats to resume the investigation. Ed had made his way back to his original seat at the far end of the table taking a sip of his coffee. What was most annoying wasn't that he's barely had any sleep since the night of his physical confession, and now since he had pulled an all nighter, it was just bad luck that Havoc came in all cheerful and loud.

"You guys seriously haven't been doing paperwork all night?" He earned a glare of daggers from each of his superiors before quickly taking his seat and getting right down to business.

Ed tried his best to get some work done, but eyes just couldn't focus and his brain was shutting down. No matter how many cups of coffee he had ingested his eyelids kept gradually shutting causing the words in front of him to separate and blur. His upper body was swaying every time he forced his eyes open once more, he couldn't think about sleep yet, not when they finally had leads that needed following as soon as possible, and there was no way he was going to have the team another man down what with Falman still working at the destruction site. He brought his right arm up to rest his head in the palm. It was also a ploy to hide his tiredness from the others, that worked for all the three seconds before his eyelids closed completely.

Roy kept looking up from his work from time to time, keeping an eye on the blonde major general after his fifth cup of coffee. He wanted to say something, tell him to go rest, go to sleep even, but knowing Edward's stubbornness we wouldn't admit he was even tired, even as Roy watched his eyes drooping from time to time. It was amusing in a way to see the nineteen year old fighting it. He began forgetting all about his work just to watch him slowly drift off to suddenly wake again. As much as it was entertaining for the General he wasn't going to take no for an answer any more when the blonde started resting his head in his hand. He usually did that when he was deep in thought, but it was a clear ploy of pretending his was working, mind you that pose didn't last long as he slowly collapsed, his head rested in his folded arms on the table. The raven quietly rose from his seat and walked over to Ed's part of the table gently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Ed.."

He knelt on the floor next to him looking to his sleeping face. He was in too deep, nothing was going to wake him up. He rose back to his feet, gently pulling Ed back upright in his seat, folding his arms in his lap before slowly gliding an arm under the knees and an arm to support his back and he carefully rose with the younger man in his arms, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder.

"Which room has not been taken?" He quietly called out to the squad, who turned their heads in shock to see the exhausted blonde in Roy's arms.

"First one on the left." Fuery replied

Roy nodded and proceeded through the doors and up the stairs, Using his elbow to open the door to the unoccupied bedroom. Carefully he placed his subordinate on the covers, taking off his jacket before fetching a blanket to put over him, it was a fairly warm day he didn't want Ed sweating under the covers. He walked over to the window, opening it to let the fresh morning air circulate in the slightly stuffy room, looking out over the garden he saw Ed in yesterday. He sighed and turned round, leaning on the window sill to look at the sleeping younger man. So peaceful, so carefree. He stayed there for a few minutes deep in thought and allowing the events that had happened already during the four days since he had come back from Resembool. Ed had fallen for him and by the guess of it in a big way. Fraternization was forbidden, Ed knew this and yet he still kissed him. The Fullmetal alchemist, even though he wasn't an actual alchemist any more, was a valuable part of his squad, highly trained and a huge asset to the military. His knowledge was endless and he was so much more mature for his age. He knows he should report Edward to the disciplinary board but he knew what it was like to be in that situation, it stopped him and Riza being romantically involved. He stood to his feet and quietly walked to the door, opening it just enough to slip through and took one last look at Edward before closing the door shut.

Mustang slowly walked back, taking a deep breath before entering the dining room to rejoin his squad

"I've known Ed pulling all nighters before, but he's never actually fallen asleep at work."

Roy remembered to yesterday as he saw the blonde head slouched to the side as he sat on the bench before. Watching the events unfold from Riza waking him to their brief eye contact. Was he worried about coming back to the military? Was he worried about the repercussions of his actions? Was it something completely different? Roy didn't know but he did need to talk to him, he built up the courage to mention the incident yesterday but he waited too long now he would have to wait until Ed woke up, but even then trying to get some time alone again, maybe he'd still help him with the files that were growing by the hour...

At that moment Falman quickly burst through the door and saluted his superior.

"Wow Vato, someone light a fire under your ass today!" Havoc chuckled  
Roy nod his head allowing for the heavily panting man to stand at ease and speak

"Sir, I have the report from the investigation into Central Headquarters' collapse."

The air in the room turned from worry about the blonde currently sleeping upstairs to seriousness as Falman handed the report to the General, who quickly opened it and began to read the contents, skipping the non important parts and straight to what they needed to know.

"Significant signs that explosives were placed on the foundation pillars equivalent to the kind used for demolition."  
They all looked at each other in help for understanding what it meant.

"It was a controlled explosion, which is explains why the surrounding walls remained standing" Falman broke the stunned silence

"Inside job?"

"Might very well be, the person or persons who planted the devices would need access to the maintenance tunnels under the building."

"And they can't be accessed without going into the building itself." Havoc chimed in

Roy was visibly pissed off that there was still resistance in the military itself, they knew of the outside threat and that could be kept under surveillance, but now there was going to have to be yet another investigation into soldiers of central command.

"Havoc, Breda and Fuery, I need you to find information on all building contractors in Amestris including the ones who are currently working on headquarters themselves. Controlled explosions need an experienced demolisher. Falman, Hawkeye I need you to gather all profiles and information on every soldier, log books, military assignments, records, the lot. If it is an inside job I want whoever is responsible found quickly."

"What about Edward sir?"

"He'll be joining Hawkeye and Falman."

With everyone receiving their orders they were dismissed. Breda, Havoc and Fuery set off to gather the required information whilst Falman and Hawkeye organised the relevant documentation from the irrelevant from the stacks of files at their disposal.  
Roy was feeling the tiredness creep up on him and retired to his own bedroom to rest knowing it'll be at least a few hours before the the information they'd require would be at their disposal and the fact he'll be pulling another all nighter just getting through the everyday paperwork.

xXx

Ed's eyes slowly opened as the light from a full moon shone brightly through the open window. He was on a bed that wasn't his own, he didn't even know how he got there the last he remembered he was sitting at his place on the dining table trying to stay awake. He cursed himself for falling asleep in front of everyone, sweeping the blanket that covered him he made his way out the door and down the stairs removing the hair tie and tidying up his blonde locks before placing it back into a ponytail. The corridors downstairs were dimly lit but the light coming from the dining room was bright.

Roy was slouched with his head on his left hand slowly scanning the wording on the sheet below him when he heard the door slowly creak open. He snapped or a more alert stance believing it was Hawkeye when in fact he saw Ed walking up to the table noticing that it had been re arranged with folders lining up the middle. He took one and looked at it.

"You alright Ed?"

"Yeah was just a bit too tired is all."

He watched as the golden orbs scanned the contents of one of the staff files and looked at his superior questioning the reason as to why these files were here without speaking.  
Roy pointed to each file in turn

"Staff, assignments, log books, timetables and building companies." He handed the report that Falman delivered early this morning  
Ed replaced the file back onto its certified pile and took the one from his superior quickly scanning through the contents

"Shit.."

"My thoughts exactly."

"And there was me thinking that with Wrath gone this job would get easier. You want me to get started on these?" Nodding his head towards the piles  
Roy didn't need to explain the situation to the younger man, he was clever and quickly put two and two together,

"I'd rather have everyone work on it at the same time."

"Okay, so... where are they?"

Roy took out his state certified pocket watch and clicked it open "They'll be here in...six hours. It's two in the morning Ed, you've been asleep for eighteen."

Fullmetal sighed and took the seat nearest to him once more, pulling one of the small piles Roy had placed around him. Mustang knew he had to talk to him now whilst there was no chance of interruption

"..Ed..about that incident.."

"I don't regret it.." As he began skim reading through the pages

"But you know what you did is frowned upon in the military. I could have you court marshalled"

"You don't think I know that? I full well knew the risks but I went through with it anyway." Ed signed the bottom of the page quickly before looking to the older man. "But you haven't sent me to a tribunal, so what's stopping you?"

"Ed, you're a vital part of the unit. Your skills and knowledge are a valuable asset."

"You've coped six months without me easily enough." The blonde quickly replied

"Don't make this harder for me.."

"Make what harder? I'm only pointing out the obvious, if you needed me in those six months you would have phoned me. So what is the real reason?"

"This can't go any further." He stood from his chair and walked to the other side of the room to where his remaining paperwork were placed.

"This can't go any further because you don't have feelings for me or this can't go any further because you don't want to be in this situation again?"

Roy stopped in his tracks "How did you know about me and Riza?"

"It was obvious, the chemistry you two had was clear" Ed walked up to his superior "Roy...I need to know." He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder the dark orbs looked to what would have originally been the automail arm before looking away, keeping his solid composure. If this was the last ever chance the blonde was going to get he was going to take it. Bringing his other arm up he gently placed it on the furthest cheek, before bringing the face back to look at him.  
Roy looked back into the golden orbs, he couldn't answer him.  
Ed moved close, close enough to feel the Flame's breath on his lips. He wasn't being pushed away. His eyes glanced down half lid at the lips only millimetres away from his before making contact gently. The kiss was all of two seconds, he didn't get any reaction from his superior, but he never pushed him away either. With a sigh he took one more look at the Flame Alchemist before turning away. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was pulled backwards.

Roy's emotions were going into over drive. Spinning the blonde around against the wall he pinned the muscular arms either side of his head, letting his dark orbs trace every part of his subordinates features before pressing his lips strongly against the others. Ed's eyes widened with surprise at the raven's actions before quickly closing his lids shut, enjoying the electrifying contact between them. Time seemed to stand still as the pressure relaxed and their lips calmly moved together, mouths were open ,but neither took the moment deeper. Roy let go of Ed's arms slowly gliding his fingertips down the bare arms before placing them on his hips. Ed on the other hand snaked around Roy's neck and glided one hand to bury itself into the dark locks of his superior. Within what reality was a couple of minutes Roy pulled back gliding his fingertips along the sun-kissed cheek of his subordinate, watching closed eyelids open to once again reveal those stunning golden orbs. He pressed their foreheads together, allowing the buzz from their embrace to slowly fade back to reality.

"As much as I want this, and as much as I care for you, this cannot go any further."

Ed stared at him trying to make sense of what had just been said before looking at him in disbelief. His commanding officer had just pushed him against the wall, pinned his arms and kissed..no not kissed, made out with him, held him and now he was saying it can't go any further? Ed removed his arms that were still wrapped around the older man and and forcibly took the hands off his hips, pushing him away in the process. He couldn't say anything he was just too amazed of the crap that just came out of the mouth he had craved for so long. He shook his head and laughed, turning to walk out the room before he did something utterly worth it, but ridiculous at the same time..but boy would he love to smack the man square in the jaw. He stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Ed.."

He shook it free and turned to him, his face was all that man needed to see to know just what he's feeling right now.

"Ed..please understand if this gets out.."

"Oh I understand all right, it's all about rank. Poor Roy, can't lose his position being so close to Führer." He turned back and quickly opened the door

"Ed.." He was pleading now

"Do your paperwork yourself."

And with the slamming of the door, which may or may not have woken everyone up Roy was left on his own. Slouching against the wall he turned his head to look at the door, hoping for some miracle that he hadn't just messed up the years camaraderie and friendship with the person he had just embraced.


	5. Anger and respect

In the days that passed the incident concerning Roy's answer neither of them talked. Mustang tried but Ed was having none of it, only speaking to him when it was absolutely necessary. Ed was now working with Riza and Vato looking into the military for any leads whilst the other three were looking into the building companies. Roy was left on his own pulling all nighters to complete the mass amount of paperwork that never seemed to deplete. He admitted he missed Ed's company during the quiet hours, it always seemed to go faster when he had someone to talk to.

_'Officers and members of enlisted ranks are strictly prohibited from personally associating outside of their professional duties and orders. Excessively familiar relationships between officers of different ranks are also prohibited, especially when between officers in the same chain of command. Unprofessional habits and favouritism that could affect the goals of the organisation leading to disrepute within ranks will lead to an immediate suspension pending further investigation before said person(s) are brought before a disciplinary tribunal which could lead to immediate dismissal and containment.'_

This one rule of the Amestris military was the cause of all this. A rule Roy had to obey to reach his goal, no matter how much he loathed it at this moment. But his feelings couldn't be put into action, he'd already gone too far by admitting them to the blonde.

xXx

The time had come to report their findings to the General.  
Roy took a seat to the side to be able to see the chalkboard that was placed at the head of the table. They had three possible targets, a soldier from central called Second lieutenant Scott James along with Major Henry Tafford and Colonel Geoffrey Barrett from East headquarters

"And what links these three together? They are from different areas." Roy found it a relief in a way that he didn't exactly know these people unlike the last time.

Hawkeye continued to speak "According to the files we have, nothing, but thanks to Major Falman we dug deeper into their history and they all have one person in common Brigadier General Edison."

The Flame had to refresh his memory "The one who worshipped the ground Bradley walked on, incarcerated in Briggs?"

"The very same."

He was pleased his team had found the perpetrators, this case was going to be a lot easier then what was anticipated.

"Okay, bring them in for interrogation. I'll head over to the north and meet the good brigadier general and have a nice little chat."

"That won't be possible sir." The words stopped Roy from rising to his seat and onto the first train to Briggs.

"Why not?" Hawkeye grabbed one of the folders placed in front of him.

"He was hiding a serious heart condition." She said as Roy examined the death certificate before him.

"Okay well we'll at least capture the others." He saw his assistant shake her head once more

"That's not going to happen." Ed chimed in, his eyes met Roy's for a brief second before turning to the others "They aren't in Amestris. I got in contact with their commanding officers. Barrett And Tafford were sent to Drachma a year ago and never turned in one report, it is unknown if they are cover was blown, AWOL or if they are even alive. Second Lieutenant James was sent to Drachma for intelligence gathering only five days ago, this assignment was set two months prior to the collapse, so there's the planning time, but he's not reported in to verify he's arrived at his destination. So it's also a case of cover blown, dead or AWOL."

Okay so this was going to be a lot harder then what was anticipated.

"And the explosives?" Now was the time for Havoc, Breda and Fuery to hopefully give him some form of good news.

"Ours was slightly easier. A company called Prassen Limited situated in Semoy, close to the Northern border had been doing some work in central over the past few months. The place is owned by a guy called Richard Prassen, fifteen years experience, thirty seven years old seems like your normal average builder." Jean stuck the picture of the company and their target on the board.

"But.." Roy knew there was always a 'but' when it came to Havoc.

"With more deeper investigation we found out that this guy was once a part of the military. Not much is known from the time apart from one thing he was under the command of our new favourite corpse, Edison. And as of five days ago Prassen Limited isn't a registered business any more and no one knows where the guy went."

It was too much of a coincidence. But as usual his team had done a fine job.

"So James has gone to Drachma and most likely this Prassen has gone with him. To possibly meet up with the other two, if they are still alive.." He paused for a moment before continuing "Top priority is to find out where in Drachma and when we do we are going in undercover. Everyone dismissed."

xXx

A week later they reconvene with their results. Using the Intelligence gatherers that haven't broken contact with central one came back with a positive sighting of Second Lieutenant James in central Drachma. On the request of Mustang he was not allowed to approach him on the off chance that he wasn't alone but to keep record of the places he visited or stayed and the people he met. With everyone taking their place at their respective part of the dining room table the plan was advised. The unit would split into three groups each entering from Xing, Creta and Amestris to convene at a public house in central Drachma. There they would split again and go to three separate inns and begin their investigations, meeting up every couple of days to report any findings.

"So who's going with who?"

Riza began to read from her sheet of paper "We have to be in groups that work exceptionally well together."

Ed was already not liking this idea.

"Myself and Kain will enter from Creta. Jean, Vato and Heymans via Amestris. Roy and Edward over the desert from Xing."

Yep, Ed definitely didn't like this idea. As much as he wanted to protest he had to remain professional, he wasn't a kid any more. Working in the military would mean you may have to work with people you don't exactly want to. For a brief second his and Roy's eyes made contact. But Hawkeye did have a point, him and Roy did work exceptionally well together in the past. But in the space of 10 minutes his relationship with Roy turned awkward. He loved the man, there was no change in that but he couldn't stand being in the same room as him and his selfish ways. But wasn't the blonde himself being selfish? Only really coming back to the military to be close to him, making him risk his job, his livelihood, for romance? Either way he was still pissed off with him for the way things were said.  
But he had a job to do, and any ill feelings would have to take a back seat, they were going into enemy territory undercover. One slip up and they find out who he and Roy really are Drachma would have the upper hand if war breaks out, a general and major general as their hostages would be an incredibly useful bargaining tool.

"Very well, each group will have Drachman documentation and entry visas so it should be easy getting in with the right excuse but you need to make sure your stories match word for word."

With that the two other groups saluted and took their leave, him and Ed were the only souls remaining in the dining room, the blonde still remained in the seat furthest away refusing to make eye contact.

"The best thing would be that I was your interpretor."

"Can you even speak Xingese?"

"A hell of a lot better than you, I haven't been sitting on my backside these past six months General." ..That sounded rather malicious...

"Putting it simply, you were going to head to Xing to trade for your shop, which sells various... knick naks. Since you don't have a good way of words in plain English.."

"Ed" Mustang tried to interrupt but it fell on deaf ears

"..I had to tag along so you don't make a complete fuck up of anything else." He finally looked to his superior in the eyes as a breathy laugh escaped through his nose before quickly getting up and leaving the room.

Roy sadly sighed and sat back in his chair. It was so easy letting a woman down, but this was Edward, a male for starters. A well trusted colleague who had fought tooth and nail for the country and it's people, a genius beyond recognition.

_'As much as I want this, and as much as I care for you, this cannot go any further.'_

His words ran on a loop in his mind, he had to talk to the blonde they couldn't carry on like this. He stood to his feet and proceeded to the Elric's bedroom, knocking gently he received no reply. Slowly turning the handle he looked inside to see the bed empty and still made. Opening the door wider he stepped in and proceeded to the window to see if the blonde had decided to go for a late night walk. The full moon shone so elegantly over lush grass and beautifully bloomed flowers that lined the twisting paths. It was so bright he could tell the colours of each of every petal, but no light revealed the sunset blonde locks and golden orbs of the major general. It was probably best to let him be, as much as they needed to talk this is what Ed did to calm down since he didn't have his brother or Winry to rant to.  
Leaving the room he went to the kitchen deciding that he wasn't in the mood to continue his work, he needed a drink. He needed something different as he looked into the fridge, pulling out a bottled beer that were only really used for guests if scotch wasn't their forte. Twisting the cap off he took a swig before heading to the lounge, opening the door to find the one person he had been looking for leaning forward on the couch staring into the crackling flames in the fireplace.  
The blonde turned his head as the door opened and looked at him for a couple of seconds before looking back to the many reds, oranges and yellows the flames were producing.

"You want me to go?" Roy cautiously asked

"It's your house.."

The general slowly stepped in a shut the door behind him, taking a seat on the other couch just to the side of the state crested coffee table before taking a sip from the bottle. It was an awkward silence, Mustang didn't know what to say or even where to even begin

"Bit strange for you to be drinking something with such a low volume of alcohol.."

The Fullmetal's voice snapped Roy out of his dilemma, well it was at least a start.

"I've got an awful lot of paperwork to do, I'd rather not have something so strong that I'll start nodding off."

"You mean like that time Major Hawkeye found you at your desk in a puddle of your own drool?"

"You know about that?"

He nodded "And that you had most of the contents of that sheet transferred to your face."

Well this was rather award for the General, he'd thought that would have been one of the things he'd take to the grave, but at least it was an things had to be said and Ed was the first to begin..

"Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me? Why did you suddenly decide to kiss me and then tell me that nothing else could happen?" Ed's voice rose during the final question.

"I kissed you because I needed to"

"You needed to?"

"I needed you to know how I felt too"

"You know instead of being physical there was no harm in saying 'Hey Ed I have feelings for you, but we can't be together.' Surely you've been with enough women Mustang to know the right thing to say."

"Says the state alchemist who did exactly the same thing when we were trapped"

"That was just a kiss, not a full make out session and when I did it it was with intentions to carry on, not to turn someone down! You know having feelings for me and then sleeping with all those women is a bit fucked up don't you think? Maybe it would have been better if you just court marshalled me and not messed with my head."

"You think I want that? Ed I really care for you and for your information I haven't slept with a woman for a couple of years because of this."

"Oh so I'm the reason why you're sexually frustrated is it? Well thanks General, that makes me feel so much better."

"No i'm saying you're the reason I don't want to sleep with anyone else."

Ed didn't retaliate this time, the words that have been spoken repeated in his mind. Roy's feelings were clearly strong for him.

"Ed I know kissing you was the wrong thing to do in that situation, but I couldn't help myself. As much as I want to be with you, I can't. I'm not going to court marshall you I'm not going to send you away. I want you here. Even if it means that we can't take this relationship the way we want it to"

During the whole confrontation Roy never raised his voice. Ed was looking for an argument and he wasn't getting one, instead he was listening his superiors heartfelt words. He was being childish, he was supposed to be a grown man, and now was the time for him to mentally grow up.

"Edward.."

"...yeah." He finally spoke up

"I'm sorry."

"If you keep this up I'd be very concerned, first begging to help me do paperwork and now apologising? Who are you and what have you done to that bastard General with a god complex?"

Both of them laughed before Ed shifted down the sofa, quietly signalling for Mustang to take a seat next to him, who was hesitant at first but took up the remaining space.

"I know the reasons as to why us can't happen, and I'll apologise myself for getting angry over it. I have to admit I hadn't been sleeping very well since my feelings were known and I didn't know what would happen between us. I don't regret kissing you.." He takes the beer bottle from Roy's hand and takes a sip before handing it back. "I just wished you worded it a lot better."

"I wished I did too...But in all honesty I didn't regret it either."

Ed smiled as he took another sip of beer and passed it back once more "...I'll let it slide that you had already broken that big rule when you admitted your feelings to me. Have to say I can see why you have such a reputation."

They both laughed

"What you experienced Ed was only a taster."

"And how I would have loved to taste more.."

Queue another awkward silence as Roy looked startled at the boldness of Ed's statement, who in turn may have just realised too late it was to take that back. Fullmetal looked away mentally cursing himself at the rather forward proposition, it was Roy's time to break the silence.

"With the rule breaking, yes I did technically break it when I kissed you, but we can't risk it again." No matter how enticing the younger man was with that previous statement.

Ed turned back nodded as they reached a mutual agreement. The blonde always flouted the rules but even so he was going to respect Roy's wishes no matter how much he didn't like it. Both men had confessed their feelings but he wasn't going to push Roy into doing something that would make him uncomfortable and panic if he ever heard footsteps or distant voices... just like when the lounge door clicked open. Mustang quickly looked to the door in the hope that no one overheard them to see it had just unlatched.  
If anything were to happen between them from now it would be up to Roy.

"So..you want to re think our undercover story?"

Roy thought for a moment, technically the words that were said were directly aimed at him from Ed's spite at the whole romance situation.

"It can stick, it gives me an excuse to be rude to people without realising it. How much Xingese do you know? Are you fluent?"

Ed released a laugh that was wanting to escape since he said it and said something out that Roy couldn't even begin to understand giving the blonde the most clueless look he'd ever given anything, which made him laugh more.  
It was a look that if they were more open with their surroundings Ed would have taken that moment to kiss him once more, a craving that hasn't stopped since he first felt his lips on his superiors. It was going to be a craving that he'd have to suppress every time he saw, heard or smelt him.

"I lied, I'm not fluent, there are only two phrases I know. All I said was 'I'm sorry, my friends drunk' and the other can wait for another time."  
Before Roy could reply his eyes followed as Fullmetal stood and walked to the door

"Come on, your paperwork isn't going to do itself."

He smiled as he rose and followed the younger man back to the dining room.

"There is one thing that's been on my mind, how are we disguising ourselves? I mean, we are two of the most well known soldiers in Amestris and no doubt on the list of capture on sight, what makes you think the forged documents and a wig are going to be enough?"

Ed wasn't one for questioning his assignments since he grew up, but they were going into a country that isn't exactly happy with Amestris' existence. Treaties were always broken and the Briggs fort had their fair share of scuffles. It was one of the reasons Olivier Armstrong barely came to central..it was also a brilliant excuse to keep her away from her brother, we all know how flamboyantly loud he can be..

"You do have a point Ed, but recent research has come up with a helpful plan, I'd rather explain it to the rest of you but it is more fool proof than a wig. And our fake identities and documentation is coming straight from Drachma itself via one of our investigators. The only thing we need to worry about is everyone getting their stories correct."

"Will we get to see the great Roy mustang with a beard?" It was a curiosity thing, no one had ever seen the man with anything but the smallest amount of stubble. He always said that it wouldn't suit him and would scare the women away.

"Don't push your luck." Roy stood and begun to follow Ed, shoving him through the open door back into the dining room.

* * *

I apologise for this being late, I'm under an awful lot of stress with work among other things that I've either been too ill or unmotivated. So apologies if their making up seemed rushed. I'm hoping this is a kick start for me to carry on writing..I haven't done any since the last chapter.


	6. Jealousy

Five days later and two in the morning they all gather in the dining room for the final touches before going undercover, all filed in already in their civilian clothing that was each specifically assigned to them. Taking their seats they waited for the General to enter.  
Havoc, Breda and Falman were dressed like workers in dusted overalls with a matching peaked hat and what used to be white shirts underneath now a dusty brown. Hawkeye and Fuery were in everyday Drachman clothing, nothing much different to Amestrian every day wear. Ed himself was fairly smart with a dark jacket and pants over a crisp, white shirt. Each outfit corresponded with their stories yet each mid sized suitcase they were given contained everyday casual and smart wear, hoping it was enough to see their mission through to the end.  
All eyes turned as Roy walked in, like Ed, wearing a sharp, crisp suit. But with an unknown, yet rather attractive, woman right behind him. Long, curly black hair loosely fallen around her shoulders, hazel eyes but Ed could easily guess that every other person in the room were concentrating on her chest, which didn't seem to fit properly in the standard military attire.

Both stood at the head of the table before the acting Führer addressed his subordinates

"Everyone, this is State Alchemist Sarah Vickers. She only joined the ranks of the military four months ago, but Investigations have sent her to make us unrecognisable to even the closest we know."

"Don't mean to be rude general, but we do know how to put a wig on." Breda tried to look serious with his arms folded obviously in an attempt to see if she was one for the big muscular types. But it made Ed smirk knowing that his comment probably just insulted her instead.

"Actually.." Her voice was soft, yet stern "..My Alchemy is rather unique, which is why I was chosen for this."

"It's probably easier showing them than explaining." Roy released his trademark, the smile that made all the women go weak in the knees, and it was clear to Ed that she fell for it.

From out of her satchel she pulled out a folder, skipping through the pages before sliding one of the pages out and placing it on the desk a carefully drawn transmutation circle.

"Right, I'm going to need a bowl of water."

Havoc jumped at the chance as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, coming back in probably the quickest time in existence. Taking the bowl from him she carefully placed it on top of the transmutation circle before turning to Mustang.

"General, care to be the first volunteer?"

"I'd be honoured to." Gave some sort of respectful bow like a butler would do to his master.

Edward had barely met the woman and already hated her. Her breasts, her face, her hair, the way her eyes flirted with every other man in the room, the clear attempt of seduction in her voice. It was making him sick that people flaunt themselves like that, and mostly towards Roy. His Roy...well not properly his, but close enough! The man had admitted his feelings, kissed him and held him, yet here he was clearly flirting and working that well known Mustang charm. The blonde was never one to be jealous, but the way of it all just intently pissed him off.  
Sarah placed her hands just above the paper before gently pressing them to the transmutation circle turning the dark lines an illuminating yellow as some sort of alchemic reaction happened with the water. She ushered Roy to the bowl, placing his hands either side of the bowl for support he leant over the water as 'Chesty', what Ed began to call her now, filled a cup with the liquid before pouring it over the General's head.  
As soon as the liquid touched his hair the raven locks turned to blonde eerily similar to the Elric's very own. Soon enough the once dark locks had gone, towelling the hair dry he looked to his colleagues who were staring in disbelief.

"This is my Alchemy, it's not a lot, but.." She turned Roy towards her as she dipped her finger into the water to run the digit ever so slowly over each eyebrow. She was so close to him he could no doubt could smell the mint on her breath or the smell of whatever perfume she was wearing. "..it will help you immensely." Instead of pulling away there she remained in close proximity to the flame.

This was irritating the natural blonde to his core. Never had he been so pissed off at one person before and he didn't even know her!

"If you two have finished drooling over each other we have a mission to prepare for..."

The voice that broke the 'moment' wasn't Ed, but Major Hawkeye, and just like that Roy backed off knowing that the hand he couldn't see was sitting no so patiently on her gun ready to shoot some sense in to him. Ed mentally thanked her for saving him from a very awkward outburst.

Chesty shyly smiled before addressing the rest of the platoon "So with the hair and eyebrows done, in some cases facial hair." She nodded to Falman, Breda and Havoc...if you could call Havoc's goatee facial hair. "But even that may not be enough, especially to the clean shaven men like Roy, who is well known throughout the land."

All this flirting was making Ed feel sick. This was just ego boosting for the older man and no doubt he was going to milk it for all it's worth.

"Not forgetting this guy, he's just as popular, if not more!" Breda gave him a light smack on the back

The blonde and Sarah exchanged glances. Ed smiled sweetly but was staring daggers at her. There was a few seconds of silence before she continued

"Oh yes, and Fullmetal of course."

She was so focused on Mustang she didn't even see that he was in the room! Not including that fact that she was already on first name terms with her superior.

"The face will still be recognised by the sharpest of eyes, which is exactly what we are going to change." Reaching into her satchel she pulled out several small jars. "In here are special lenses which are placed over each eye, changing the colour of your iris..."

One again done Roy was the test subject as he sat in his seat with her hovering so close to him..well as close as her chest would allow. It was at that moment Ed decided to up and leave quietly out the other entrance to the dining room, surprisingly able to just slip through without disturbing the mounds of uncompleted paperwork that littered the floor.

Helping himself to a scotch bottle and glass the blonde sat in the lounge where only the few nights before they had finally cleared the air. No fire this time, but the lamp on the side table provided a dim glow to the room. He had never been so relieved that someone stopped two people getting close, he was on the verge of making a scene which would have caused some very intimate questions to be asked. He gulped down the scotch in the glass allowing the strong taste to burn down his throat before pouring himself another. The door creaked open but he chose to ignore it, whoever was checking up on him wouldn't get anything out of him, he hadn't even thought of an excuse why he left and why he was drinking in a completely different room.

"You do know we are going to be doing a lot of travelling within a few hours.."

"A couple won't hurt Roy.."

He lift his head to look at his superior but was taken back at what was standing there. Smartly dressed like he was, styled blonde hair on a side parting combed smartly and not hair out of place. He kept glancing over the person's features before his golden orbs locked with azure, they were mesmerizing to say the least.

"I can tell from your body language that you couldn't tell who I was."

The natural blonde looked back to his now refilled glass and took a sip on purposely avoiding to answer

"Why aren't you with the others?" He asked sternly whilst Roy's reply was soft

"Because I came looking for you."

"I'm touched..." Ed swirled the amber liquid in his glass before taking another sip

Roy grabbed a small glass from the cabinet and sat next to the natural blonde, pouring himself a drink of his own. "What's wrong Ed?"

"What made you think anything was wrong, you didn't think I might just want a bit of peace and quiet."

"The tone in your voice says differently."

He had to admit Roy was a lot better than anyone else when it came to noticing what mood he was in.. well apart from Winry and Alphonse of course.

"I'm sure Chesty would be concerned as to where you are."

"Chesty? You mean Sarah?" He paused for a moment to think of why the woman was mentioned "Why would she be concerned?"

"You serious? They way you were both all over each other openly flirting and touching I'm surprised you haven't ripped each other's clothes off by now. It's nice to know you've gotten over your feelings for me so quickly that you are more than happy to do it in the same room."

Shit. Did he just admit to Roy Mustang he was jealous? This would clearly inflate the bastards ego..

"Ed, I never touched her and at any point did I want to. As for the flirting you know what my reputation is like, if I didn't flirt then people would ask questions, then what would I say? Sorry my feelings towards my younger, high ranking, male subordinate are much stronger then what any woman could ever even attempt to achieve."

Great, now Ed really did feel like an idiot as he stared at the amber liquid swirling in his glass. What he didn't expect was Roy's hand to cup the side of his face and turn the head back towards him. Golden orbs locked with azure once more. As much as Ed knew this person was Roy, the physical appearance was that of some stranger. Gone were those beautiful dark eyes that pierced right into his soul and messed raven hair, two features that Ed always looked at and admired.  
He focused on the mouth, one thing that didn't change, at least that smirk would still be around.

"I preferred the raven coloured Roy Mustang.." sounding rather sad

There it was, that smirk. He had to re direct his eyes, just that smile was enough to send the Fullmetal's hormones into over drive. This would be as far as Roy goes, no matter how much Ed craved the feeling of that mouth on his. Would he dare try to kiss those lips again after they mutually agreed not to take it any further? It was then he realised that the older man's hand was still cupped on his face. His digits were soft and soothing as Ed turned his face into the hand, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the man in front him before placing a quick kiss to the palm. It was better than nothing at all. If anything were to happen between them it would be Roy that was starting it.

"How am I going to get used to this new you?"

"Ed you make it sound like I've completely changed with a new personality, but i can assure you it's just the outside that has changed. Besides you haven't seen the completed product."

Ed's brows furrowed in confusion and head turned slightly in curiosity as Roy's hand left his tanned skin and into his shirt pocket. Fullmetal really wasn't ready for the next part as his superior pulled out a pair of spectacles and placed them on the bridge of his nose. A nasal snigger escaped before he smacked his own hand over his mouth, but the sniggers kept coming before he couldn't keep it in any more as the sound of laughter filled the room.

"You look like a librarian!"

"I'm supposed to look like a highly respectable shop keeper!" He tried to be serious but it was failing miserably

Ed laughed so hard he was crying. Roy didn't mind, in fact he was laughing along with him, before deciding that he'd best take them off again before Ed died of oxygen starvation.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet Edward." He helped the blonde to his feet "You still need to go through your transformation, but I can tell already that I'll prefer the blonde coloured Edward Elric." He smirked that smirk once again as he part recited Ed's previous words to him.

The young man smiled, quickly downing the rest of the scotch before swiftly following his superior back to the dining room.

They crept in as quietly as Ed originally left, but it wasn't that long before attention drew on him

"Major General."

It was his turn. He heaved himself out of his chair and walked the length of the table to where Sarah stood, going through her folder once more for his specified transmutation circle. His eyes looked to Roy who was standing in the corner observing out of the way, back in professional mode.

It was time for his own transformation to begin as the piece of paper was placed under the bowl. With a place of the hands the lines began to glow before the soon-not-to-be blonde placed his head over the water, his long hair connecting with the liquid giving him first view of what his colour was, before he felt the warm water glide over the back of his skull.


	7. So much for it being easy

Everyone was ready, everyone was prepared and everyone... didn't look like themselves. It was strange to say the least as Roy placed the relevant documentation on the dining room table.

"Identifications, remember your new birthday and name." Pointing to the neatly placed cards before unfolding the bigger piece of paper "Drachma citizenship papers, don't lose this before entering."

"Frank Bywater." Now the official alias of a now slick black-haired, green-eyed Jean Havoc. He picked up his relevant documentation and examined it "You sure this is going to work?"

"As sure as an intelligence officer working in the Central Drachman citizenship department. But you, Breda and Falman have a special ones since you three are entering from Amestris. You don't need to change your story, those papers also say you have been on an intelligence gathering. So with a bit of luck you'll be ushered through quickly. But if anything does happen Falman will be able to take care of the situation."

"Sir" The man in question saluted. Now with a full head of incredibly light brown hair tied back into a very small ponytail complete with beard.  
A skin head Breda with a rather impressive brown beard and golden eyes handed his two colleagues their suitcases, thickly padded coats and shoes. Him and Falman looked like the kind of people you didn't want to run into in a dark alley. Havoc, on the other hand, looked like their victim, especially with the strange little goatee that would usually be seen on a teenager.

"We all convene at the Black Panther public house in central Drachma. All Amestrian borders have been made aware that soldiers will be crossing, but don't know our identities, just hand them these cards and we'll be granted access. In your cases hidden away is a bottle of liquid, this is to keep your hair it's artificial colour whilst we are away." He gave out what looked like a business card to everyone which just had the word 'Junale' over the faint the military insignia. "Breda, Fuery, Havoc you three will be the first to leave. A car is waiting for you outside to take you to the station."

The men saluted, collecting any remaining documentation, and took their leave.

The four remaining sat in silence preparing themselves for what was about to come. It was going to be dangerous, but it would be worth it when they bring the four people responsible for the collapse of central command to justice.

They all watched as the excessive paperwork meant for the Führer was taken away. Grumman had returned and Roy left him a wonderful parting gift by sending ten rather large piles back, most of them naming every book that was stored in the library. At least he did the main important documents concerning the reconstruction of central headquarters, temporary relocations and sick leave for the poor soldiers who were caught in the East wing collapse. There were a few serious injuries, but no one was any longer in the bracket of life threatening.

After a five-minute wait brunette and green-eyed Riza and copper haired, brown-eyed Fuery took their leave. Leaving just Roy and Ed to wait for their departure time.

"Should we have gone first? We do have to trek through the desert.." Leaning on the table not far away from his superior

"We'll have transport through it all, we just have to go far out from Amestris before turning and heading to Drachma. Havoc, Breda and Falman are walking a large distance to Briggs before they can even get transport. Hawkeye and Fuery have two check points to pass, but they can use the train. But if estimations are correct we'd all meet up again by tomorrow evening."

Roy took a seat and looked over Ed's features. The mahogany coloured hair actually suited him, just not as much as his natural blonde. Instead of bangs it was completely swept behind into a braid Ed used to do so well. He was glad in a way that Ed got rid of his little antenna during his time away since he was now the same height as the flame. If that silly thing remained he'd have got the scissors or even scorched it off.

_'How am I going to get used to the new you?'_

He now understood what Ed meant, doing his best to look at the teal eyes through the dark sunglasses.

"Sarah's done a good job on all of us."

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped her." Still a bit of jealousy crept in Ed's voice.

"The old me would of..if she wasn't in the military, but there's someone who has recently stopped me in my tracks and I'm more than willing to wait however long it takes."

"That was...cheesy." Ed felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, but worked like a charm if the tone of your face isn't a helpful hint."

The now temporary brunette threw a file at his superior "Do some paper work or something."

"But I like the view I've got now." Giving the oldest Elric a textbook smirk. It was nice that they could openly flirt without the worry of getting found out.

"Will you shut up! Anyway isn't this a form of fraternizing? You're breaking your own rules Roy.."

"There is no physical, romantic contact, just harmless flirting. Besides since when was it ever my rule? Last time I checked it was military order"

It wasn't harmless from where Ed was sitting, the younger man was really holding back wanting to shove his tongue down the older man's throat.

"So what was a few hours ago if that wasn't any form of physical, romantic contact?"

"Well you wouldn't face me so I had to turn your head."

"And your hand remained there?"

"To make sure you wouldn't turn away again...unlike what you did."

"What?"

"You kissed my hand." He raised his arm to rest his chin on the offending item

"Pfft yeah, harmless flirting." He turned his head away to hide the smirk on his face of victory, using the older man's words against him.

"No, that was Fraternization."

The brunette quickly looked back, eyes widened "Like hell it was!"

Roy smiled and shook his head, it had been too long since Ed's temper rose back to the surface. Some things never did change, just like the general knew he's win this 'argument', but how he did miss this, even if it did piss Ed off to no end.

"Since when have I ever kissed you apart from that one time."

"None, but I would sure like you to do that again." Ed stood and leant close to Roy's face "I want to see if all those rumours are true..." He leant in to whisper into his ear "..Every...single...one." He pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were so close. Ed slowly licked his bottom lip watching as the general's eyes followed the movement. Opening his mouth slightly he positioned himself millimetres from his superiors lips he could feel the short breaths leaving the others mouth.

What started off as a joke to wind the blonde up suddenly turned serious.

"Ed. We agreed." He gently pushed Ed back, sure they were all alone but he knew if they ever started it wouldn't stop. "And from now on we have to keep it to an absolute minimum."

Ed mentally cursed himself for taking the harmless flirting a bit too far. In a way he couldn't help it, his hormones were at full throttle, he wanted Roy in all sense of being. But the older man was right, they had both agreed, and yes they were about to embark on an important assignment. They had to be professional in every sense. He looked closely to the man of his desires, before he stood properly and turned. They were going to be working closely together for the time they are in Drachma, how long could the Fullmetal Alchemist last before his feelings for Roy over took his entire being?

Roy clicked open his basic, but very posh looking, pocket watch "It's time, we should get going."  
He rose to his feet and retrieved their cases and satchels, as much as he wanted to admit to the younger man that he almost caved in to kiss him he thought it was best not. He didn't want to give the darker haired man an excuse to start a relationship or ammunition to try it again in the future. No matter how much the general wanted their friendship to turn into something much longer lasting, greater...pleasurable. He had to follow order and rules to the book, but he did make a silent pledge that when he was Führer that rule would be abolished, so that him and Ed could finally be together like they wanted...needed to. Was his feelings for Ed beginning to cloud his judgement of the situation? Most likely. Rules are there for a reason, and for good reason at that.

xXx

Taking the train from central was an interesting experience. It had been a while since Ed had ridden in the economy section, he kind of missed it. But for Roy this was something he hadn't experienced in years. Ever since he was Colonel he had his own private carriage, quiet and peaceful not to mention the seats were actually padded and comfortable, refreshments whenever he pleased, enough room to take a nap. Well it was still quiet since they were riding the train in the very early hours of the morning, so Roy was rather happy he didn't have to put up with screaming children. They had to ride the train like normal citizens, as to not arouse suspicion and blow their cover before they even get there. Both left their state certified pocket watches behind as well as the Flame's ignition cloth gloves. If these items were found by someone in Drachma the amount of trouble and pressure they put on themselves and the entire country of Amestris would be tremendous. All the team had excellent hand to hand combat records so it wasn't an issue if they were in a tight spot.  
Disembarking at Posterim, just north of Liore, they take a car to the Amestrian border with the vast desert. As soon as they stepped out of the vehicle they received several strange looks from the Amestrian guards. Grabbing their cases and thick coats and shoes, for when they did make it to Drachma they walked to the checkpoint. Ed could feel several pairs of eyes following them with every step, part of him would have felt better if they did recognise who they were and saluted. Both men gave one of the guards their 'Junale' card. The man looked at it and back to the two men standing before him.

"Very well, guards stand down, let them through. Your transport is waiting on the other side." No formalities and no salutes were given as they carried on.

And so began the trek into the desert to the ruins of Xerxes on horseback. Reaching the ruins before the blazing sun hit its peak they took shelter, the exact same place Ed was reunited with the supposedly deceased Maria Ross, even the stones where they once sat remained untouched. Ed watched as Roy slouched on the heavily shaded stone, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow before unbuttoning half of his white shirt. Both men had shed the jackets some time ago as the trek became more tedious.

"Who's idea was it to wear these suits in the first place?" The older man gasped out as Ed gave him a canteen of water.

"That would be...you, because you thought that since we were pretending to be traders in Xing we should look the part of wealthy businessmen." Ed watched as Mustang gulped down the reasonably warm water that was concealed in the horse's saddle bags. Watching the Adam's apple bob up and down with every gulp before wiping the trails of perspiration from his own face and neck with a wet cloth.

Mustang took a big gasp of air as he pulled the bottle from his lips to pour the remaining contents into his cupped hand and splashing his face with the liquid in an attempt to cool down quicker.

Ed looked over Roy's changed features "Why didn't you do it?"

The general glanced up to look at Ed in confusion before looking to the canteen. Was he supposed to have done something else with the container? It was his canteen, his supply of water, was he supposed to have given him a show or something? Do a sexy dance as the droplets flowed down his ripped body? Hell no would he do that..Ed on the other hand...that would be a rewarding sight. He probably didn't dance sexy either...wait what was his question again?

"Is the heat getting to you? The alterations. Hair, eyes..you're an alchemist. You didn't need someone else do it so why did you?"

Yes, the heat was defiantly getting to him "I told you Investigations sent Vickers over, I had no need to refuse."

"But we didn't need her."

"Ed...do I look like a beautician? I'm a General, my trademark alchemy is flame by snapping my fingers. As much as my unit is loyal I very much doubt they would let me within five feet to alter their appearance."

He did have a valid point since they've all been on the receiving end of his rage at some point in their lives.

"Besides Ed, how could I change your appearance when in my eyes you are already perfect?"

Ed cringed "Will you stop with the cheesy pick up lines already!? Thought we agreed a few hours that the flirting would be kept to the minimum."

"We did, and I told you that I had no interest in Sarah anyway but that still hasn't stopped you being jealous."

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Then why bring up the whole appearance thing?"

"It was just a thought..."

Roy's right brow raised as well as a half smirk, clearly not believing him.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"I think you protest too much. Were you sad that she didn't press her chest against you?" He saw the daggers Ed was mentally throwing at him, but he couldn't resist "Oh sorry, were you expecting something else to be pressed up against you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, knowing that himself was pushing the boundaries of their agreement too far, but he couldn't help it, he was having too much fun.

"Bastard" Ed muttered under his breath, but easily audible to the man only a couple of metres away. Mustang silently laughed as Ed walked back to one of the horses, clearly indicating that the conversation was over. How he missed winding him up. Sure he can't use height references against him any more, but he jumped on any chance he got. It was clear as day Ed was jealous of his flirting with the female investigator, plus he loved those cheesy lines really. No matter how much he saw Fullmetal cringe there was always a small spark of happiness in his eyes.

The two men waited until the peak of the day had passed before continuing through to Drachma, reaching the border just as the sun began to set. Awaiting them were four guards in what was the Drachman military dress. A black button down jacket with the Drachma military badge emblazoned on the right breast pocket, black pants, heavy black boots and a beret placed precisely upon their head. It wasn't that bad, but the Amestrian uniform glowed with authority and respect, these just looked... depressing.  
The two state alchemists approached the blockade, handing the boarder patrol their identification papers. The three men carefully kept a close eye on them with their rifles clutched tightly in their hands whilst the other checked their paperwork.

"What were you doing in Xing?" Wow, this guy doesn't beat around the bush.

"I was setting up trade agreements for my business, there is much demand for Xingese items such as fabrics, cuisine, ingredients, paints...you name it."

"The address..that's in one of the quietest areas in central, how could you possibly trade in such a place?"

"Ah yes, but I'm currently in negotiations concerning a much larger plot in a prime area of central."

The guard looked to Ed " And your business with this man?"

"I was his translator. Thought it'd be best in case he said something that could land him in prison, and to make sure the goods were from a legitimate and reliable source."

"You're fluent? Not many people in Drachma can even speak it. The military are in need for Xingese speakers, you know."

"Really?" Time for Ed to sound interested.

"They are willing to pay handsomely too, give it a thought." He handed each of the Amestrians their documentation back

"Will do" Ed replied before they were on their way again.

When they were clear of the outpost Roy chuckled "Thinking of joining the Drachman Military?"

"I don't think I'd be able to cope being under the command of another bastard Colonel or higher rank, who has an allergy to paperwork, a god complex and flirts with any female that just happens to be passing by."

"I didn't flirt with every woman!" He heavily protested.

xXx

They stayed overnight in the remote village of Gradenaw before leaving in the early hours for the train to central Drachma. At first Roy believed the economy travel wasn't that bad until around the fourth stop on their journey when more and more people flooded on, eventually turning their carriage into a screaming, crying, noisy children's play area. Both men decided it was best to find a quieter carriage but every one they went through was just as crowded as before. They took to staying on the junction connecting two carriages, using the moment to change into their thicker coats, hats, gloves and boots as the air became more bitter and colder the closer they got to their destination.

"You did get your automail sorted didn't you?" It was one thing Roy forgot to ask even though it was a bit late by now to remind the younger man.

"Don't worry, Winry came from Rush Valley as soon as you said we'd be heading up there. I remember what it was like when I went to Briggs and I wasn't going to make that mistake again or you'll be carrying me the whole way." Not that he'd have minded..

With Roy's mind put at ease they quietly stood through the rest of the journey. The things they needed to talk about were not for this moment on a train full of Drachman citizens and most likely military as well. There were the odd times he'd occasionally look towards his subordinate, but Ed remained staring out the window watching the gradual transition from grass to snow as the time passed.

xXx

They arrived in central in the early evening without any problems. It was only a ten minute walk to the public house, which turned to half an hour due to the sudden blizzard that swept over. Walking through the doors Roy immediatly saw Vato at the bar along with Heymans. Havoc was to the other side chatting to some poor unsuspecting brunette. To the right was Riza and Kain in a booth. Both high-ranking officers immediatly swept into the empty booth beside them.

"Kestar, you want something to drink?" Roy referring to Ed by his undercover name as he slid his suitcase and satchel next to the temporary brunette, goodness knows how that name was one of the most popular in Drachma.

"The usual would do nicely." He nodded

With that Roy walked up to the bar, placing himself between Breda and Falman. "Tavek, Mus. Good to see you again, it's been a while."

Breda tapped him gently on the back "Hey James! When did you get back?"

"Just this moment, yourself?"

"Ah we got here about four hours ago." He began to whisper "The rest of the gang came home about two hours ago." Referring to Hawkeye and Fuery.

Roy nodded as he ordered a drink for him and Ed "How was your trip, you went south didn't you?"

"Yeah, had a bit of trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Were the civilians not accepting your hard work?"

"They were a bit...cautious shall we say, but they accepted it after some discussion and allowed us to continue with our building, I thought people knew what trains were in this day 'n' age."

It was expected that the three of them may come across trouble coming from the Amestris border, but Mustang had every hope in his men and it definitely prevailed. He turned around to see Ed talking to Riza, to everyone else it would just look like Ed was talking to himself and Hawkeye talking to Fuery.

Ed sat back in his seat staring at the table.

"You get here alright?"

"Yes, a bit of congestion on the train, but other than that no problems, how about yourself?"

Ed tapped his fingers on the wooden surface "Bitching desert heat, an invite to join the Drachman military and an over crowded train."

"An invite?"

"Apparently they are looking for fluent Xingese speakers, they were willing to pay handsomely for my services. No doubt trying to sweet talk Xing into lending them some of their power. I feel sorry for the poor soul who has to try and beg them to go against Amestris. I can just see May and Ling Yao toying with them." Why did that first part sound like he was going to be some Xingese escort?

Roy walked back over to Ed, placing the glass of scotch in front of him before taking a seat himself. Both men decided to keep a close watch on Havoc as he begun to get more and more friendly with the brunette, it was causing somewhat of a concern as he began to attract more and more attention from the other drinkers.  
More and more eyes were focused on his subordinate, it was clear he had a bit to drink but he was getting a head of himself. The general walked back to the bar tapping each man on the shoulder, silenty giving the order for Breda and Falman to get him out of there and to their designated inn. Both men nodded and walked to their chatty comrade.

"C'mon Frank, I think you've had enough. We've had a long day s'time to go home." Breda wrapped an arm around the tipsy man's shoulder in an attempt to pull him away.

"What? Hey no I'm fine! The night is young, c'mon guys!"

It was at that moment a group of eight Drachman soldiers came in through the door and paused, scanning the entirety of the place before walking to the commotion. Ed nervously looked to his boss at the bar who looked at him back with the same amount of concern.

"Is there a problem here?" The leading soldier asked the group of three men and a woman.

"Nah it's fine, we were just leaving. Our friends has had a bit too mu-"

The soldiers eyes opened widely when he got a good look at the woman. "Ma'am!" He saluted her.

The fact that a soldier had just saluted to what seemed to be a normal civilian was bad...very bad. Ed watched as most of the other customers quickly retreated out of the public house and into the darkening streets. All the undercover Amestrians were now on high alert, they needed to get out now.

"Yes there was a problem, this man seems to think I am a prize to be won over by disgusting words." Her voice was racked with anger.

The soldiers suddenly pushed Breda and Falman out the way and grabbed Havoc, pushing him hard against the wall.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Jean cried out as his arms were twisted painfully behind his back.

"Hey, come on let him go, he's done nothing wrong, we were just leaving." Breda spoke calmly placing a hand on the soldier's shoulder calmly pulling him back. He refused to budge, instead another bigger, burlier soldier grabbed Heymans and gave him the same treatment that Havoc was receiving.

"Treating the daughter of the High Commander of Drachma with lack of respect is a punishable sentence. Interfering with the arrest will lead you to be punished just the same as him. "

This wasn't going at all well. Two Amestris military officers were about to get arrested in enemy territory. It would only be a matter of time before they were found out. Their fake documentation only consisted of name, date of birth and a false address. If they happened to go round to said addresses their cover would be blown and instead live day after day of torture and interrogation to get the real information out of them.

Roy and Ed looked at each other, action needed to be taken, but then there was a chance they'd get detained along with Jean and Heymans. But years of loyalty has built this team into one of the finest in Amestris, and if you pick on one, you pick on all. The blue-eyed blonde general gave the nod to the remaining squad to engage.


	8. Some people just aren't made for Roy

The scene escalated in a matter of seconds. Polite talking, trying to calm the already tense situation failed. Before they knew it fists flew. Who threw the first punch? Roy didn't know, but it definitely wasn't one of his men. People were being pushed around like a stereotypical bar brawl. Blood spayed the wall as a fist connected with a face, glasses smashed as tables were knocked over complete with bodies as they were slung, not to mention the constant obscenities that turned the air blue. All this was started just to free Havoc and Breda from the enemy's hands, and it worked..just not the way intended.  
With most of the men flailing on the floor the seven Amestrians quickly fled, hastily grabbing their cases as they rushed out the door.  
Sprinting down the crowded street ducking, diving, leaping and spinning around the stalls, animals, trash and civilians, who were completely clueless as to what events had unfolded not but a few minutes before. The soldiers, who were fairly battered and bruised compared to Roy's men, repeatedly called out for the fleeing unit to stop, but of course they weren't going to do that. In an act of public service several civilians reached out or lunged towards the Central Amestrian soldiers. None were successful as these seven were well-trained and well prepared.  
As they got into a more open and public free area the shots began fire, for a simple misunderstanding and Havoc chatting up the wrong woman. The Flame couldn't believe how something like this would result in permission to use a firearm. Bullets missed their heads by mere inches, it was too close to comfort. They had to separate and hope for the best, them fleeing in a group was just like one massive moving target, it would only take one bullet to hit it's mark before more follow. Lucky for them these soldiers clearly didn't have proper firearms training what with how awful their aim was.  
Splitting up into their assigned groups and partnerships, Roy pushed Ed to the right into a side alley as the others continued to run away from the armed soldiers.  
The flame was already mentally cursing Havoc for already putting the mission...and their lives in jeopardy before they even began. There they were undercover, disguised, in a central Drachman bar planning their next move when he decides to start hitting on some woman at the bar, the one that had to be the commander of Drachma's daughter, sure he wasn't to know, but it was common sense not to flirt with someone from enemy territory. If a physical relationship followed he might be too infatuated and spill military secrets. Fraternizing with an enemy was much worse crime then if it was him and Edward. But still a simple apology would not have gone amiss, but of course Drachma was completely different to Amestris. They seemed to thrive on violence, even a civilian could look at the many failed assaults on Briggs and easily come to that conclusion. On the only bright side this will make Havoc think twice before hitting on the next woman he sees.

Roy and Ed leapt over a garden fence and found cover in a dense bush just beside the footpath. Watching closely through the small gaps of shrubbery as two guards approached huffing and panting. The clearly unfit soldiers turned to each other deciding on their next choice of path after losing sight of the two men, who were in reality only yards away. The two high-ranking Amestrians held their breaths as they watched the two men arguing, one looking down a path to the right and another to the left. It was just pure coincidence that the two generals had found one of the most perfect places to hide, to watch the scene going on in front of them. One soldier wanted to go one way as did the other, but they would not go on their own fearing they would be outnumbered. If they went through the right training the rifles would have greatly helped them and gave them a moderately better advantage. Minutes after much childish bickering they decided to return to the tavern, unknown to them that two pairs of eyes were following their every footstep until they were completely out of view.

"So what now?" The brunette whispered to his superior

"We head to our inn.." The General went to reach into his bag tapping his side until he looked down, realising nothing was there.

"Shit." Ed looked to him trying to work out what the problem was.

Of all the things for Mustang to lose would be the bag that contained the important stuff, falsified identification, citizenship papers and wallet. So all he had with him was a small suitcase of clothes. Come to think of it, did he even grab the bag when they ran? He remembered giving a mean right hook to one of the soldiers before their escape route was clear. Giving a signal to the others they quickly ran to the exit, Ed following close both quickly grabbed their cases but his mind couldn't remember if there was a beige strap also in his grasp. Great, it was either still at the public house or accidentally lost it during the getaway. He was glad in a way that Edward was the only one with him or there'd be much gloating from the other subordinates.

"Looks like we're in the same boat.." Roy looked to the younger man noticing his own satchel missing. Well it was now defiantly good that the lower ranks weren't here..

Neither of them had their state alchemist certified pocket watch, well if they had, and shown it here they would have been lynched and an incredible probability war would break out too. The whole plan for coming to Drachma was to find the perpetrators responsible for the destruction of central command, but now it was also a fight for survival. No identification, no money.

"Do you know where we were staying?"

Ed nodded, even without his alchemy he was still a smart man and remembered every detail of the mission brief. Slowly they backed out of the hedge and made their way to the inn the two of them were supposed to be spending however long is needed in the country. At least a second positive came around without them realising, they were in the correct district, so when they get to the inn third time's the charm...

xXx

Roy began to walk up to the reception desk, when his eyes locked on to the most grotesque woman he'd ever seen in his life. Her shoulder length hair was badly matted and so greasy you could probably wring it and fry an egg in it! Her nose was the biggest he'd ever seen and he swore he could see the hairs coming out from it, even though he was a good twenty feet away. And that make up..was she blind? Or did she think that the clown look 'was in'? Her cheek bones had way too much blusher, eye shadow a blue that just wouldn't suit ANYONE reaching up to her thick, bushy eyebrows. He quickly turned around placing his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Ed whispered, gently placing his hand on the General's shoulder in a form of comfort, believing something was amiss with the older man. He muffled something under his hand. Ed looked at him puzzled, unable to tell what he said. Roy grabbed him by the wrist and quickly walked out the door and around the corner.

"I've never seen someone so hideous in my life!" He inhaled deeply

"This isn't the time to be judgemental!" The brunette snapped back, so much for caring about the flame's well-being..

Roy took a deep breath and proceeded to walk to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" She bellowed in a northern Drachman accent. Keeping her eyes down at the newspaper she was reading before licking her finger and slowly turning the page.

Roy paused after seeing the state of her teeth, all unaligned and yellow, some even missing. He held his breath knowing that hers would be atrocious.

"Hello, I have a reservation. Two single rooms under the name of James Sturtet.."

She sighed and opened the thick book in front of her, slowly turning the pages without a care "Identification.."

Was that a question or demand?

"Ah no, you see I lost it on the way back from Xing..."

She looked at him. He could feel the bile coming up his throat, she was better looking when her head was turned away.

"Fine, then I'll have to charge you extra..unless you just happened to lose your wallet as well.." She turned to see Roy smile nervously. "I'm not a charity pretty boy, no money no room, regardless of reservation or not, get out of here."

Without hesitation he quickly turned and rushed over to Ed "Right, never mind time to go..." Usually he would have kicked up a fuss but he didn't even want to be in the same building as her. There may have been some airborne parasite that turned people into that because not even an Amestrian woman was as terrifying as that. To be honest the worst woman he had seen back home was like a beauty queen compared to this one.

"Flirt with her or something, we need shelter, the nights round here are harsh!"

"Me...flirt with...her." Just even thinking about it made his skin crawl and that bile wanting to escape as he pointed back to the inn.

"Yes Roy..flirt with her, take her on a date..sleep with her I don't care. We need a room" Well he did care about the sleeping part, but he had to act as he would normally do in these situations.

"Well why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't have the reputation that you do back home, you're the man every woman swoons towards."

Not to mention he caught the attention and affections of a certain blonde man...

"I am not sleeping with her..I have standards Ed, boxes to tick! She does not tick anything I find attractive about a woman."

Ed made a mental note to ask about these 'boxes to tick' for another time.

"Put a bag over her head and think she's someone else then!"

Roy wondered if Ed properly knew what he was saying. Surely he should know who'd be the 'someone else'? Besides that woman's body, no matter how hard he tried, would EVER be Ed's.  
The Major General pushed his superior back towards the desk and glared with his arms crossed. The Flame Alchemist regained some composure before leaning on the front desk.

"I wonder...if I could pay you in...other terms." He lifted his eyes slowly and seductively from the desk to look straight at hers. He was imagining looking into stunning golden orbs. Soft, golden hair and sun-kissed skin. Everything about his image was perfection. The man he desired was standing behind the counter. He gave his most striking smirk he placed the hand in his as his other gently glided along the face. That's where his fantasy faded. The instant his hand touched that face, the illusion dispersed. The lumps and bumps of what must have been spots and warts just made him cringe before he quickly turned and ran.

Ed ran after him, grabbing his superiors coat before pushing him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I am not stooping so low to sleep with a woman so hideous...so...unclean just so you can sleep on a mattress. I need to wash my hands, I need to sanitize my hands maybe even scour my hands, burn my hands..pour acid. If you don't like it Ed you go sleep with her.."

xXx

They began to walk back down the side streets looking for some place to shelter from the ever-increasing coldness that loomed in the air, walking for what seemed like hours. They didn't know where they were...well apart from Central Drachma, but lost in an enemy country. The report for this mission was ever-increasing to be one big massive joke. Getting scouted for a military position, attempted chat up of commander's daughter, bar fight, running away, hiding, lost satchels and flirting with vile clowns. Roy's mind was drifting off hoping the other members of his squad are safe and alright, for security and safety reasons none of the groups disclosed where they were staying in the case they did get interrogated. They were to meet up in a week from now in a specified and public area.

Mustang was turning a corner when Ed grabbed, and pulled him back around, pushing him against the wall for the second time in a matter of hours, pressing his hand hard against his superior's chest as he stood beside him. This whole pushing-him-against-a-wall thing must be some sort of fantasy for the younger officer, the General made a note for future reference.

"Ed, what-"

"Soldiers."

Roy looked down to the hand that was placed on him, the sudden warmth that emulated from that area was incredible and that still remained even as Ed peered around the corner before quickly turning back. Using his free hand Ed pressed a finger on his lips before Roy could even question him as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Ed's hand slowly glided to the Flame's side, pulling Mustang closer to him as the soldier came into view, his back turned to the two men as he searched the area. They had nowhere to hide, just with their backs against the wall in the evening light.  
What happened next was a blur to the General as the soldier turned round to their direction and carefully looked at the two men, just visible from the street light. He suddenly realised they were the people from the public house, but before he could call out to his comrades Ed had pushed himself off Roy, grabbing the man around his neck and pulling him off the road. Roy knew Ed was fast but he hadn't seen him in action for months since he returned Al to his own body. In a matter of seconds the soldier was out cold and Ed returned to his superior, dusting his clothing off.

"Come on, we best move before they come looking for him."

Roy had to be snapped out of his amazement by Ed pulling him by the collar of his coat, taking cover multiple times as the soldiers search for the two in force. No way would they be able to take them all on and with Roy unable to use flame alchemy, unless he wants to be discovered they had to remain silent. During one hiding moment Roy looked around their area whilst Ed kept a close eye on the soldiers running back and forth. Behind them, hidden in the corner, was a manhole cover. Roy placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, pointing to the direction of their best getaway. Being in the sewers wasn't ever the first thing they would think of going to, but being underground was the best place to hide. As Ed remained lookout Roy crouched beside the small handle sticking up and began to pull. The metal groaned as it rose on its hinges with the temporary blonde stopping now and again to make sure their cover wasn't blown. Ed scaled the ladder down first swiftly followed by his superior who carefully shut the opening up once more.  
The ladder was surprisingly shorter than expected and Roy's feet touched concrete in a matter of seconds. It was getting much darker as they moved further in away from the cover to the surface. Finding a small dead-end corridor a small distance from the entrance they collected what ever dried materials had made their way in from the surface and piled them into the middle of said corridor. It was clear enough to them that they weren't in the Drachma sewers but seemingly an underground tunnel...and a rather suspiciously large one at that. The time had come to light them a fire to give them whatever extra warmth they could as their exhaled breath was just visible even in the minimal light. One problem..Roy needed something with a spark

"I thought this would come in handy.."

He felt something being waved in front of his face by the natural blonde beside him.  
Taking it he realised it was a lighter, why didn't he think of that? The Flame Alchemist without a lighter as back up? He really did depend on his ignition gloves too much. The material they gathered burned easily, but slowly. Both had collected more than enough to make a small fire with the minimum amount of smoke.

Ed took the empty space opposite of Roy across the fire warming up their freezing fingers and faces in the relaxing heat expelling from the flames. As much as he wanted a comfortable and warm bed the fact that he was at least with Roy made it bearable as he laid down on the cold concrete. Using some of the spare clothing in his case as a makeshift pillow he began to drift off, the last sight before his eyes closed was of Roy gently smiling at him, not a smirk, but a warming smile, a loving smile.

* * *

**What's this I'm alive!? Sorry guys been horribly ill again ( Me and summer heat don't go well together ) and motivation was Zero. This chap was making me go crazy, but it's finally done!**


	9. To survive

Sleep came in short bursts for Roy, waking up for the umpteenth time to make sure the fire was still burning well in the harsh cold. With daylight coming through the small grates that lined the route further down the tunnel he slowly sat up, wincing as sleeping on the hard floor sent small stabs of pain throughout his body. He stretched and turned every limb to remove the stiffness coating his entire being. How he wished he had one of the others addresses. Raising his knee to rest his left arm as he leaned against the concrete wall he looked into the dancing flames.  
Even if he had an address there would still be the problem that there would just be a single bed. One person would still be on the floor unless they share? No that was out of the question. He couldn't share with Ed. There was no telling what would happen, tension was already strong between the two of them and being in such close proximity would cause all previous talks to be meaningless. Even Roy couldn't guarantee that he'll keep his hands to himself.  
What about he shared with someone else? Riza was out of the question since Ed knew their history. Fuery was alright, but then Ed would be sharing with Riza..two love interests sharing a room, that would be awkward for them both. Now with the other three he could kick Havoc out into the cold as part payment for him getting them in this mess - there was one bed, and he'll order Breda will put his ego aside and share with Falman.  
The sound of Ed stirring snapped him out of his plan to look over at the man sleeping on the opposite side, his face so calm and relaxed Roy couldn't help but smile. He just sat there watching the younger man's chest slowly rise and fall, occasionally looking away to add more materials to the fire.

"You know bastard, it's rude to stare." Ed muttered as he slowly opened one eye to look back at his superior

"I've got nothing better to do at this moment in time." replying with a soft smirk. Maybe they could still share? After all they did last night and nothing happened between them. It was just the case of who'd get the bed. But was that a risk he was willing to take?

"What time is it?" He muttered once more, not taking any notice of his superior's remark.

Roy took out his basic pocket watch and clicked the casing open

"Twelve noon"

The temporary brunette quickly rose to his knees "Why didn't you wake me instead of watching me like some creepy stalker!?"

"Because we have no leads to go on at the moment."

"Hang on, we are in Drachma undercover, without decent shelter and you're saying we have no leads!?"

"We are to meet the Intel five days from now, just us two. He'll tell us where to go and any information relevant to the assignment. We use these five days to get used to our surroundings, make a mental map so to speak. The following day after receiving our Intel we meet with the others and make a plan of action."

Both decided it was best to change their clothes as no doubt their attire from yesterday was lodged in the soldiers minds as they ran. Roy went from smartly dressed to casual and loose-fitting clothes whilst Ed stayed smart, swapping his white shirt for a darker tone as well as his pants, keeping his hair in a loose ponytail as Roy covered his with a woolly hat.

The older man watched as Ed placed the sunglasses back on. "Won't you be drawing attention to yourself wearing those? I thought they were only for the desert."

Ed smiled "Snow is white, mixed with sunshine it's blinding white, sunglasses are to stop my eyes from aching and me getting a migraine."

"Really?"

"Well that's the excuse, I just think I look good in these."

Before Roy could comment both their stomachs rumbled in unison, they hadn't eaten anything since they arrived in Drachma, but there was only a slight issue that they didn't have any money since it was in the lost satchels with their identification.

Ed read the look on Roy's face and flashed his trademark wide grin "Don't worry, I have money"

"No you don't" And he knew that for certain.

Ed nodded in response, Roy's eyes narrowed and shook his head

"Let me see then"

"When have I ever lied to you?" His question was received with silence "...okay don't answer that. But trust me here Roy."

"Does it involve breaking the law Edward?"

Ed took a moment to think before he replied.

"...No"

xXx

Roy sat at a table inside a small restaurant watching Ed work his magic on the waitress. The ex alchemist was originally going to find a place, eat and then run like hell. Of course the General was having none of it, he lived to make sure the streets were safe for the people of Amestris. He wasn't going to flout the law of his homeland in another country for a bit of food, enemy or not. Fullmetal had clearly studied the older man's seduction technique. The little smirk to the small and delicate hand gestures as he chat up the nearest good-looking female and turning them to putty in his hands. Mustang did admit to himself that the waitress Ed was chatting up wasn't that bad-looking, definitely not his type, but acceptable, but he couldn't help the slight jealousy that began to build. Is this the feeling Ed felt when he had to watch him pointlessly flirt with Sarah? Maybe this would have been quicker if the Flame himself done it, but Ed was adamant that he should. Maybe it was for the best as he remembered how jealous Ed got the last time he flirted with a woman, goodness knows what would happen if he had to ever flirt with another man.

His eyes followed Ed back to the table, if his smiling face was anything to go by it was a positive result.

"Well?"

"Covered, we can eat as much as we want." He stretched his arms above his head in a form of accomplishment

"And what do you have to sacrifice in order for this to happen?"

"Seriously James, nothing! She felt sorry for us. I told her we got robbed on the way back from Xing." Ed made sure to use Roy's undercover name when out in public.

Something didn't feel right to the flame, but his stomach refused to let him find the answer as two plates of steak were placed in front of their noses with bowls of potatoes and vegetables swiftly following. They inhaled greatly at the mouth-watering aroma that seeped up their nostrils before tucking straight in, allowing the rich flavours to ravish their taste buds.

"Was everything to your liking gentlemen?" The waiter smiled as he removed the dirty plates from the table onto a small trolley.

"Yes, very much, thank you." Roy couldn't remember the last time he was filled to the brim

The waiter then placed a small steel dish onto the table "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

He turned making his way back to the kitchen as Roy looked suspiciously at the piece of paper turned upside down, weighted down by a couple of after mints. Ed's eyebrows furrowed as he shifted the sweets out the way, picking up the paper and examining it. Roy looked over his shoulder to see it was a bill for the food, and an eye watering amount at that.

Ed jumped slightly when he heard Mustang clear his throat beside him "Look it's just some misunderstanding, I'll sort it."

The temporary brunette looked around for the waiter who served them. Leaving his seat he quickly walked up to him "Excuse me?"

"You ready to pay sir?" He looked up before his attention was back on the crockery he was placing in neat piles.

"Ah, yes well I was told it would be taken care of." The waiter suddenly stopped and looked at him with a furrowed brow confusion

"By who sir?"

"The waitress, Samantha, short dark hair, dark eyes.." He looked around to try and point her out.

"We don't have waitresses here sir, I'm sure you are mistaken with the restaurant across the way."

Well that was a mental punch to the gut. So he and Roy had eaten at the wrong place and have now been footed with a rather extortionate bill. She never said she didn't work here. Their uniforms are very much a like, how could he know?

"Is there a... problem sir?" He started to become suspicious with Ed's silence.

"No, no, it's fine.." Putting on his best smile "..we can pay for it. It's just a little misunderstanding."

Roy raised an eyebrow as Ed returned. He younger man smiled, but his body language was saying something different. The stiffness in his shoulders, the slower walk back, the way he couldn't even look at him, instead keeping his eyes locked to the floor.

"We are going to have to run, aren't we?" He muttered to the younger man, who only nodded, grabbing his coat and took off with his superior in tow. The waiter in question saw them and began the chase.

They stopped at a dead-end. They had lost their pursuer rather easily but they made sure they were completely out of sight and sound before resting. Roy was bent over, hands on his knees inhaling deeply to regain a steadier rhythm, looking at Ed in a mildly pissed of demeanour.

"I'm sorry okay! It was a misunderstanding! She never said she worked at another place." The older man leant against the brick wall behind him, still with the same expression and shook his head.

"I can't believe I even agreed to let you do it."

"Hey at least one of us did something instead of starving! You're full aren't you!?"

"I was..now I've just got indigestion."

"Well you're full of hot air already so a bit more wouldn't matter.."

Ed huffed and sat down on a small wooden crate as a flurry of snowflakes began to fall. Yes he messed up but they had no money, how else were they supposed to eat? They didn't know where the rest of the unit were staying and they had to keep their energy up, especially in these harsh weather conditions. This was what it was going to be until they made contact with the others, they had to steal no matter how much the General was against it. Yes, its risky business especially if they get caught and arrested but what else were they supposed to do? Search in the trash? That'll be a sight for any Amestrian, The Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist scrounging through the trash, how the mighty fall..

Roy looked over to him once more remembering times like these when they argued. He'd always win no matter what the subject, but he couldn't win this one. When he looked at him he didn't see the brunette with teal eyes, he saw the blonde, golden eyed man that he cared so greatly for. The younger ex alchemist was only looking out for him whether it was for the good of the mission, because he was higher ranking or just because he cared, which was most likely the reason. It was a trait of Ed's that was one of his strongest and most admirable features that he'd put anyone else first before his own.  
He pushed himself off the wall and crouched in front of the silent subordinate. Ed refused to look at him, even when his sunglasses were gently removed from his face. Roy folded the arms and gently placed the tinted spectacles into Ed's own coat pocket. The temporary brunette's features weren't of someone pissed off and stropping, like he'd have been back in the old days, but of a man deep in thought.

"Ed" He received no reaction

"Ed..look at me." The teal eyes moved slightly, but didn't look straight at him, instead the seemed more focused on the General's footwear then anything else.

Mustang raised his right hand and gently placed his thumb and forefinger on the soft tanned skin, ushering the younger man to properly look at him. Blue met teal, instead of onyx meeting amber.

"Just forget it, it was a stupid idea anyway.." He raised his arm to swat away the other's hand, but it was replaced almost immediately.

"Ed, I may be an ass hole sometimes but if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing."

Ed looked at his features, which were clearly showing the sincerity in his words. He knows that Roy would have done it... eventually, but it's always that law-abiding ego that got in the way. He looked back into the azure eyes when he removed the hand from his chin, but those eyes looked to something else. The hand raised again to push one of Ed's shorter bangs back behind his ear. It was slow and gentle, as the general's fingers slowly graced the skin from the top all the way round to the lobe. Even though the movement was slow and calm Ed's heart was beating a mile a minute. It was the first time Roy had ever done anything like this. Sure to the older man it might just be a normal thing, but to him it was something that had deep meaning.

Mustang stood back to his feet "Would you care to accompany me in some sightseeing?" He held out his hand to assist the younger man to his own feet.

Ed looked up and smiled, taking the hand as he was pulled up to only inches away from the man of his desires. The hand left his way too soon for his liking as he watched Roy's back progress further and further away before the man noticed he wasn't being followed. He stopped and waited with a heart warming smile.  
To Ed rules were made to be broken, but to Mustang they were everything. But maybe...just maybe the one rule that had put a wall between the two, the wall that stopped him being close to his superior, was beginning to crumble..

* * *

**In the process of final checks of chapter 10, should be posted very soon since this chap seems more like a filler.**


	10. Unexpected sighting

They were to meet up with their contact in two days, the unit in three. The only place left for them to explore and memorize was the trade district, a maze of stalls and shops in the heart of central Drachma. They decided to leave this area until last since it was the biggest and most crowded place in probably the whole of Drachma. Casually walking around the streets, finding the best places to run and hide, not very elegant of the two highest ranking officers in the Amestrian military but it was necessary what with all their eat and runs. They walked through the busy crowds of a chilly afternoon taking mental notes of high profile shops, historic buildings, streets, turns and alley ways. They even stopped to examine the produce, Aerugonian, Cretish, but unsurprisingly, nothing Amestrian. All trade routes were immediately shut down when Drachma first attacked the northern border. If anything was even remotely Amestrian it would have been smuggled in and even then kept hidden away from law-abiding eyes on the black market. They did spot Xingese, but was clearly a fake on closer inspection. Well at least their fabricated story would have technically made more sense, especially by how much a fake item is worth. There were times the two men would spot a small group of soldiers doing their rounds. Luckily the two men were wearing hats so their identity wouldn't be as obvious, but they still hid their face, turning their backs to the unsuspecting patrol men as they walked past. Even if they weren't the guards that had chased them from the first day they arrived they weren't going to take any chances.

The two Amestrians took a break, standing under an arch to the side, watching as the crowds walked past when someone caught Roy's attention. He stretched his neck to try and get a better view, almost walking back into the crowds when Ed grabbed his arm.

"What is it?"

"I think I've just seen someone.." His eyes darted through the sea of people to find the face once more.

"Really? Well I have too, it's something called a bustling market. Seriously James you need to be a bit more specific."

Roy ignored the younger man's sarcasm.

"Is it one of our unit?" Ed tried to get something out of him.

"No.." Before he could say any more his eyes locked onto said person. He pointing to someone in the crowd

"That's one of our missing Intelligence officers."

Ed's eyes and head darted from side to side in attempt to spot one of the missing Amestris soldiers until Mustang's fingertips grasped lightly around his chin, turning him in the correct direction.

"The one in the dark green shirt, black pants." Ed's eyes caught on and began following.

"I don't recognise him. He's not one from the list."

"You shouldn't, he's been missing for three years. I guess it's good to see that he's alive."

"What do you want to do?" Ed's teal orbs locked onto Roy, who hadn't taken his sights off the man. "We don't know if he's one of the rogue officers."

"We can't lose him. We need to talk to him, but he may of broken contact because he was close to being found out. We trail him from a safe distance, see what he does and try to speak to him on his own."

Mustang took the lead with Ed close beside him. Their assignment was to capture two known live traitors and investigate the two suspected dead ones. But Roy wasn't going to let this opportunity slip. Amestris needed 'all hands on deck' against the dangers filling into Amestris from Drachma. There was a very good reason why the country itself had over forty undercover officers in Drachma alone working to keep Amestris safe. Three suspected rouge soldiers and a citizen was a problem, they didn't need any more. They followed the man through the side streets before he turned, proceeding into the poorer district. The two Amestrians were relieved in a way that after days of nothing but law breaking just to survive they were finally able to follow up on a lead, even if it wasn't part of their original assignment. The clothes they were wearing that day were tatty enough that they didn't stick out, but instead blended in perfectly.  
The man suddenly started running, did he spot them? No, they were still unnoticed. Ed and Roy immediately took off after him, the younger of the two men sprinting into the lead to catch up. He had gone beyond caring if they got seen now, it's not like anyone would recognise them, only the very squad he was part of would have an idea. Snaking through the alleys and warehouses Ed lunged and caught the man, both falling onto the floor before a short scuffle breaks out, forcing Ed to drag him down a dead end into a small abandoned hut. The metal roofing and panels were all heavily rusted as corrosion took it's heavy hold. Holes in the roof let whatever dim light shine to the ground in beams. Sheltered in the shadows he slammed the man hard into the wall, his ex automail arm pressed fiercely against the man's throat, leaving him just enough room to breathe with a small beam of light penetrating the darkness, focusing on the petrified man's face. Pale skin, short chestnut hair, hazel eyes. He didn't look that much older than Roy.

"Calm down! We just want to talk!" Ed tried to calm the man's need to escape.

"I told yer, I got nothin'!" He tried to push Ed away with no avail as he continued to struggle.

"Relax Derek."

Fullmetal noticed the panic in the man's eyes as soon as the name, which clearly was his real identity, was called out by the man behind him.

"Y-you got the wrong guy! I'm Harrison! Harrison Byfield!" He shrieked as his attempt to get free of Ed's grasp was easily nullified, but now he was incredibly desperate to get away.

"First Lieutenant Derek Hachmar, Central Intelligence Officer under the guidance of Colonel Grett Reid, at ease we are not your enemy."

Ed kept a close eye on the man's features, noticing not only the panic, but now fear, the fear of being discovered who he really was.

"You got the wrong guy!"

Ed turned his head towards the General as he walked through the threshold into a beam of light to let himself be known, taking off his hat, not that he was that easily recognisable with that blonde hair.. The younger man had to admit that his superior looked menacing, like one of the Amestris interrogators as he stepped into the light. Someone you don't want to mess with - mind you that was the Flame Alchemist through and through, you got on his bad side you pay the consequences, yet he was the most kindest and loyal man when you got to know him, always looking out for his unit. Ed lost count the amount of times he assisted the then Fullmetal Alchemist through his search for the Philosopher's stone and even up to the moment now their team work had become the strongest combination in Amestris.  
Ed turned back to Derek, clearly still unable to recognise the man one rank under Führer, even though the General had now ruffled his hair back to the style it originally was. He searched the man's pockets, something he should have done in the first place. Wallet, pencil, cigarettes, paper, flip knife and.. Ed smirked holding the thin case between his finger and thumb before throwing it to Roy.  
The General caught it with ease as the light glistened off the metal box, flipping the top of the casing open and quickly slid his thumb over the wheel causing a flame to burst from the sparks.

Holding the lighter out at arm's length "Do I really need to do any more?"

Derek's eyes widened, now with shock "Mustang?"

Another thought crossed Ed's mind Why didn't he tell him his name in the first place? Then he suddenly remembered Roy likes to make a show of himself, once again he wants to inflate his already massive ego.

"Sorry for the intrusion First Lieutenant" Snapping the lighter shut.

"What are you doing here?"

"Intelligence, just like you were until we lost contact over three years ago...Edward" Roy quickly swiped his left hand telling Ed to let him go and back away.

The older Elric took his place next to his commanding officer taking his time to look through the belongings he confiscated.

"Edward.. Elric?...I thought you left the military.."

Ed didn't even raise his head as he began to search through the wallet "Change of plans. My presence was required a little longer." Not that the man didn't need to know the real reason why he stayed. That was only his and Roy's business.

"You going to tell me the story Derek?" The superior officer folded his arms.

"I infiltrated the group I was assigned to investigate, I had been sending messages back to central for a couple of months when I noticed that they sent someone to follow me and they've been doing it ever since.."

Throughout that not so very detailed statement Roy noticed that he never took his eyes off Ed or, more importantly, what he was doing. Something in that wallet was making him nervous.  
The temporary brunette pulled out a substantial amount of paper money, it was straight away something to be suspicious of, before taking a good look at the fake identification from when his mission was assigned. It was then his index finger of his right hand glided across a small bump just on the inside crease. On a leather wallet that was odd, especially when the stitching was a lot more rougher then what it should have been. Taking out the flip knife he carefully cut into the fabric from one end to another revealing another compartment containing some very small photographs. Roy made the mistake of quickly glancing down at his subordinate just as Derek smirked.  
Ed's arm suddenly raised over his General's head, blocking a rather feeble attempt at someone trying striking him with a wooden bat.

His teal orbs looked into Mustangs "Seriously Roy? I can't believe you didn't even attempt to block that.."

Roy smirked with both men still keeping eye contact as Ed kicked their attacker in the stomach sending him back out through the door frame where he once came.

"Having a bodyguard does have it's perks." Mustang finally replied before looking back just in time to see Derek breaking through a panel to the side, making his escape.

Ed quickly bolted out the door, striking down the previous attacker once more, Mustang only a few feet behind as they chased their target through the busy crowds. Men, women and even children were pushed out the way as the man desperately tried to get away.  
Leaping over obstacles Ed was closing in on the target and lept to tackle him once again when he suddenly turned at the last moment leaving Fullmetal to crash in to two people, who were going about their everyday lives. A couple who were busy admiring the little knick knacks and trinkets on one of the market stalls where now in a heap with Ed on top. Before he could get to his own feet Roy grabbed his coat and pulled the younger man from the pile of bodies and back to his feet to resume chasing. The Flame called out an apology to the two others still dazed on the floor before the male called out for them to stop, no doubt to either give Ed a verbal bashing or start a fight of his own, to protect his dignity and the revenge for his lady. But the two Amestrians weren't going to stop for anybody and began to close the gap to the fleeing man. Their knowledge soon prevailed as they knew he was leading himself to a dead-end. Turning the corner once again the two men noticed Derek had stopped running and instead was looking at them with a large smirk plastered all over his face.

"You going to tell us what the real story is Derek?" Roy bellowed before he was grabbed from behind and pushed hard into the stone wall just to the side of him, his face connected hard with the brick work. He could feel the skin ripping followed by a sharp stinging sensation on his left cheek as the grit entered the wound. His eyes made contact with Ed's who received the exact same treatment, both men pinned by force. A hand on each of their heads, another keeping their arms tight behind their backs, whilst full body weight was used to properly keep them in place, only inches apart in a way that they wouldn't be able to see who else was involved.

"Well well well.." Derek's voice came out exhausted. The two Amestris soldiers' eyes were still connected hoping the other would think of a good plan to escape.

"If I hand you two to the Drachman army I will be paid handsomely. General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Two high-ranking Amestrian soldiers, deep in Drachma territory on intelligence gathering. Enough to start an all out war between the two countries."

"Why have you betrayed Amestris?" Ed called out, Roy could easily see the anger in his eyes.

"Betrayed? Fullmetal I'm doing Amestris a favour. Such a country that is run by power-hungry men that it's destroying a once beautiful country! Amestris is dying and I'm helping to put it right!"

Roy sighed "Says the man who joined the 'power hungry' cause. Correct me wrong First Lieutenant, but if I recall correctly you've been under the guidance of Colonel Reid for a large number of years, helping us defend the borders from the Drachman army. The very country you are attempting to assist now."

"That's true, but my intentions was to gather enough information on the Amestris military."

"And that took you what? Ten years? Forgive me for not being sympathetic. But at your rank you wouldn't have exactly got a great deal of confidential information, on fact you probably got none."

Derek gritted his teeth "I don't need you alive to claim my reward Mustang, you'll be just as good dead." The pressure placed on Roy's head increased greatly.

"As would you for your treachery." A female voice bellowed from street they once came. Roy and Ed didn't even need to see who it was that was coming to their aid, instead they just smirked at each other.

The two men holding Roy and Ed let their grip loosen for a mere second, but it was enough for the Amestrians to push back and break free from their grasp. Ed immediately headed straight to Derek as Roy, Riza and Kain tried to detain the two assailants. The traitor began to run, but didn't get far with his path blocked by the river that ran through town. He wasn't going to go down without a fight as the two men began throwing punches and kicks, Ed taking the upper hand.

Derek's movements were beginning to slow. The traitor knew it was only a matter of time before he is at the mercy of the highly respected military officers. One of his cronies had been detained. The female and the smaller male were taking care of the other. General Roy Mustang was headed his way, he knew his time had run out. He'd rather die then be interrogated by the enemy, but he wasn't going to go quietly. His face my be bruised and bloody and his body tiring, but he mustered enough strength to grab Edwards coat and pulled him, along with himself, into the raging waters below.


End file.
